Thankful That Hearts Always Mend
by Cassie Faith
Summary: There's always a moment when things change. A metamorphosis. People often said Jade and Tori resembled the effect you get when pouring oil into a pan of water. Adverse. However the two always had a connection. A gravitational pull of sorts. This is about the moment it all began to change and the ripples it caused. Jori. (Bade mentioned). NOW COMPLETE!
1. Act I

**Title: Thankful That Hearts Always Mend (Three Shot)**

**A/N: **I'm getting into this habit of not being able to finish stories that I start for whatever reason. However, this thing has taken on a life of its own. I sat down and entirely outlined it upon the inspiration striking me, which is something I never do. I proofed as best as I could but do claim any mistakes. I've never written a Jori before, but I do love this couple. Part of the plot is Jade's growth and so please don't yell at me for any OOC moments. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Trust me if I did this SO would have happened on the show.

* * *

**ACT I**

**May- Two days before graduation **

There's always a moment when things change. A metamorphosis. A moment suspended in time like an icicle. Sometimes the change is grand. Seen and felt. Others happen quietly. Like a whisper in a movie theater or a soft touch in the dark between lovers.

People often said Jade and Tori resembled the effect you get when pouring oil into a pan of water. Adverse. All negative and no benefits. However the two always had a _connection_. A gravitational pull of sorts that couldn't be broken no matter how many insults flew between them.

Their metamorphosis started two days before their high school graduation ceremony. It was a Wednesday morning and all the seniors had to attend a mandatory assembly in The Blackbox. Jade happened to sit down next to Tori with an empty chair between them.

"You look like the cat I ran over last night," Jade remarked as she sat down next to a troubled looking Tori.

The Latina didn't even shrug. Jade was sure that'd get a rise out of her. "Is Sikowitz threatening to fail you? Because he did to me and..."

Tori sighed worriedly, cutting Jade off, "My mom's pregnant."

"Oh!" Jade's tone changed from uninterested to rascally, "Mazel Tov! Bet it creeps you out to know your parents are still doing it..." She quirked a studded eyebrow as Tori gave her an incredulous look.

"She's high-risk. Being over 40 and having a baby don't really mix." Tori explained and Jade's expression softened as worry wrinkled Tori's features.

"It's none of my business, but she planning on having it?"

"Yeah, she is. Despite this being a total surprise my parents are thrilled," Tori smiled at Jade then. "They tried to have more after me for about 8 years. Trina thinks it's kinda gross, but I'm actually excited to be a big sister..."

Jade shared Tori's grin as she listened, "Well, I'm not big on procreation, but I am happy for your parents. Congrats Vega."

"Thanks Jade," just then the empty seats in their row were filled by their friends, "Oh and can you keep this between us for now? My parents don't want to make an announcement until after my mom has some test in a few weeks." Tori asked Jade hushed as Robbie begins telling some story about how Rex stole his underwear.

"Of course," Jade nodded just as Beck sat down between the two girls.

* * *

It was Sunday, two days after graduation, when Jade showed up at Tori's house. There was a graduation party in fill swing with the modestly sized Vega house filled to the brim. Jade recognized a lot of the guests from pictures on the Vega house walls or from Tori's Friend List on The Slap. There were a few she didn't know, assuming they were Trina's friends or acquaintances of Tori's parents.

"Jade!" Holly Vega called over the crowd from where she stood in the kitchen.

Jade smiled politely and met Holly half-way across the living room, "Hey Mrs. V, is Tori around?"

"Yes," Holly smiled as she scanned the room to locate her daughter. "Over by the piano," She gestured to her far right and Jade nodded before heading in that direction.

"Hey Vega!" Jade greeted Tori as she approached her and Andre.

Tori turned around to face Jade, "You came! Thanks!" Tori smiled and gave Jade a wide smile.

"Andre, mind if I borrow Tori for a second?" The dark haired girl turned to the boy to Tori's left.

Andre smiled between the two girls looking for an okay from Tori who gave a gentle smile in return, "Nah, I was gonna hit up the buffet again. She's all yours."

Once Andre walked off, Jade grabbed Tori by the wrist, "Come on," she called tugging Tori towards the stairs.

Jade pulled Tori into her bedroom, closing the door behind them to muffle the excitement downstairs. Tori flipped on the overhead light as she gave Jade a concerned look, "Are you planning on assassinating me?"

"Would I give you a gift and then kill you?" Jade asked as she handed Tori a navy blue gift bag.

Tori took the bag in her hands, "I wouldn't put it past you…"

Jade narrowed her eyes as she fought the urge to roll them, "Just open it."

"If this is a vibrator like you got Cat for her last birthday I'm going to…"

"Think of me every time you use it?" Jade replied in a sultry tone as a slight blush tinted Tori's cheeks.

Tori sighed and then reached into the bag, pulling out a small bundle loosely wrapped in white tissue paper. She unwrapped the package gingerly, just in case a wild animal was hiding in there, as Jade chuckled with amusement. Much to Tori's surprise there was a soft, white baby onesie wrapped neatly inside. She gave Jade a questioning look who just shrugged and grinned like a sly fox.

Tori held up the onesie and examined the writing on the front. A big smile broke out across her face as she read the message aloud, "'If you think I'm cute, you should see my Big Sister', aww, Jade. Thank you!"

"That applies to you and _not _Trina, by the way." Jade quipped and Tori giggled as she walked towards her.

"If I hug you will you try to strangle me?"

"Eh, I might."

The two girls embraced friendly. A tingle pinging through the both of them, but the rational side of things chalked it up to the close interaction. It was weird, but comforting.

"Tori!" The voice of Tori's dad, David, could be heard bellowing up the stairs.

The girls broke their hug and Tori turned to respond, "Coming dad!"

"Sounds like we better get back to the party," Jade stepped aside to open the door for Tori.

Tori smiled awkwardly at Jade's gesture, "Yeah." She stopped just outside her room, "Thank you, Jade. Again."

The darker haired girl just smirked in return.

* * *

The following weekend brings yet another party to celebrate graduation. This one's a little different though. Cat requested that just the gang get together and have a little fun. She offered up her house since her parents had to take Caleb, Cat's brother, out of town to see yet another "special doctor", well that's how Cat explained it anyway.

Tori arrived shortly after 6:00pm, when the festivities were scheduled to begin, to find Andre in the kitchen making Pina Coladas as Cat and Robbie were setting up the karaoke machine.

"So, since we're now high school graduates we're going to start drinking like 40-year-olds on an island vacation?" Tori joked with Andre as he handed her a high-ball glass of the paper umbrella-topped drink.

"They're Cat's favorite. She requested them as tonight's specialty drink… don't worry, I put extra rum in it." Andre replied as he began prepping another glass.

"Oh my, God. Dude! We're going to be falling over each other before it's even 8 o'clock!" Tori remarked as she took a sip and tasted just how strong it was.

Andre took a sip from Tori's straw, "Yeah, I'll give that one to Jade. She can handle it." He took the glass back and proceeded to make the remaining drinks weaker.

"Can I do anything?" Tori inquired looking around the kitchen as Andre finished up another drink.

"Yeah," the boy pointed towards the fridge with a lime-green straw, "You can cube up the cheese. Cat was gonna do it but Rob needed her help with the karaoke machine."

Tori was cubing up the cheese when Beck and Jade arrived. They entered the kitchen carrying grocery bags. Beck pulled a bottle of vodka and tequila out of his bag as Jade produced various chips, salsa, and crackers from hers.

"You get the limes?" Andre asked Beck as he tasted one of the former's drinks.

Beck looked at Jade who stole a cube of cheese off the cutting board Tori was using, "I wasn't told to get limes," she mumbled around a piece of Swiss cheese.

"Looks like I'm going back to the store," Beck remarked defeated as he placed his glass down on the kitchen island.

As Beck exited the kitchen Andre turned towards Jade, "You can help Tori… if she doesn't care… because, ya know, knives."

Tori did her best to stifle the giggle-snort she let out at Andre's comment, "I'll just stab her if she acts up." Wow, was the rum getting to her already?

"You know I keep scissors in my boot…" Jade retorted as Tori handed her a knife and a block of cheese.

The two girls shared the medium sized cutting board throwing the cubed cheese into a compartmented serving dish. The challenged proved to be not that difficult, only because neither girl seemed to mind the close proximity. Their hips bumped on occasion as did their elbows, but again, they didn't seem to mind. Soon their task was finished and music began to play from the living room accompanied by Cat's melodic voice.

"Sounds like they got the karaoke machine fixed!" Tori smiled as she reached for the strong drink. "Here! Andre made this for you!" She handed the glass to Jade who took it with a kinked brow.

"Thanks?" Jade accepted the drink with caution just as Beck entered the kitchen with the requested limes.

For the first part of the evening the kids drank, ate, and talked. Andre confirmed he was headed off to Berkeley, just as Robbie and Cat had announced they were going to UCLA together. Beck had gotten into NYU and would thus be the one going the furthest away. Jade and Tori were the only two not heading off to higher education. Jade wanted to take a year or two off and try to figure out exactly what she wanted to major in, that is if she even wanted to go to college. Tori, on the other hand, was perfectly content working at Skyline Records by day and writing music by night. After Trina failed miserably out of college and ended up in cosmetology school, their parents encouraged Tori to follow her heart and not do what she thought _they_ wanted her to do post-high school.

Once the alcohol had taken full effect on the group, it was time for some karaoke. Somehow, in the heat of battle, Tori got elected to start things off. She insisted she didn't know what to sing and so Jade volunteered to pick a song for her; which prompted Tori to insist that Jade sing with her.

Jade smiled devilishly at Tori, "Challenge accepted!"

Soon the opening riff of Robert Palmer's 'Addicted To Love' flowed out of the speakers as Jade claimed the mic to Tori's left. "You better know this one, Vega!"

"Be real, West!" Tori jabbed back earning a laugh from their friends.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own_

_Your heart sweats, your body shakes_

_Another kiss is what it takes_

Tori's voice rung out with perfect tone and pitch; she was such a natural, "Go Tori!" Andre pumped his fist as everyone cheers.

_You can't sleep, you can't eat_

_There's no doubt, you're in deep_

_Your throat is tight, you can't breathe_

_Another kiss is all you need_

Jade sings effortlessly and Tori just smiles at her in pure delight. Beck and Cat threw out praises to the darker haired girl as she swung her hips around.

_You like to think that you're immune to the stuff_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it_

_You're addicted to love_

Their voices blended seamlessly as they sang the chorus in perfect harmony. It was one of those rare moments that were becoming not-so rare anymore. A moment in which they were civil, actually friendly, and having fun together. Both seemed to silently welcome the change of pace happily.

Once everyone seemed to have a couple turns behind the karaoke mic, Cat suggested they play a game. Looking back, no one was sure who suggested they play Truth or Dare. They were all drunk, sitting in a circle on the floor, and not in the proper headspace to create concrete memories. But really, it wouldn't be the most memorable thing that was about to happen that night.

Cat had called on Robbie first who was dared to eat an orange, which he hated. Then Andre selected truth and admitted to impersonating his grandma on the telephone when someone called that he didn't want to speak with. Cat picked Tori next…

"Dare!" Tori responded as Beck and Jade chanted "TRUTH!" from where they sat semi-cuddling to her right.

Cat giggled as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, "Okay Tori, I dare you to…" the red headed girl paused to glance playfully at Beck and Jade. "Kiss Beck!"

The group fell silent, all looking to Jade, who sat between Beck and Tori, and then back at Tori. No one knew about that incident which took place before The Platinum Music Awards, well expect for Beck, Tori, and Jade; but even then Beck was unaware that Jade knew and had told Tori of her knowledge. Cat giggled as Tori kept her eyes focused on Beck, avoiding the daggers Jade was definitely shooting her.

"Cat, I-"

Jade spoke up then, "No, do it, Tori." The young Latina turned to face the girl whose hand was on Beck's thigh and dangerously close to his groin.

Tori watched Jade's hand, as if the girl was taunting or challenging her, before bringing her eyes up to meet Jade's. There was a glint of something in them, but Tori couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Of course it could have been the alcohol which was adding a glassy sheen to the usually blue/green orbs Tori was currently staring into.

"I _dare _you." Came Jade's voice which had an outline of flirtation to the spite that fleshed it out.

Tori exhaled breaking her stare with Jade and whipping her head back around to Cat, "Can I kiss Andre instead?"

And with that the tension in the room shifted back to a comfortable level. Cat giggled and agreed to let Tori kiss Andre. It was merely a peck, but at least it didn't cause her bodily harm, or even worse, death.

Later that night, when Tori went outside to get some air, she found Jade sitting on the front steps. "You can sit. I won't bite."

"Thanks…" Tori sighed as she slipped down next to Jade.

The darker haired girl drew in a breath, "Why didn't you do it?" her eyes were trained on the ground in front of them.

Tori shrugged, "I stand by my policy… I don't kiss my friends boyfriends."

"You're making it increasingly hard to dislike you, Vega."

* * *

**June-2 weeks after Cat's party**

It was a typical Monday for Tori when Jade walked into Skyline Records. She sat a Jet Brew coffee cup down in front of Tori at the register and she eyed it questioningly.

"I didn't poison it. It's a peace offering." Jade offered and Tori accepted the explanation.

"Thank you, Jade. Why are you here? I don't ever remember telling you I worked here and it's not on my Slap…"

"It's on your Facebook page, my dear," Jade replied as she began browsing a rack of vinyl albums.

Tori took a sip of her coffee, "And how'd you know my coffee order?"

Jade paused for a moment to glance oddly at Tori, "Dude, we went to high school together for 3 years and how many times did Beck and I pick up a coffee for you?"

"Oh."

"Yep, good detective work there, Vega."

Jade continued to browse as Tori waited on a few customers. Tori had lost track of where Jade had disappeared off to as she was helping a customer find something. It wasn't like she was afraid of Jade, well not anymore; she just didn't trust the girl entirely.

"Hey!" called Jade's voice as the last customer Tori was waiting on left.

Tori craned her neck over the racks to try and spot where the voice came from, "Jade? Where are you?"

"Blues…" Jade replied and Tori made her way over to the appropriate section.

Tori turned down the aisle to find Jade sitting on a stool with her feet propped up on a crate, an album in her hands. "Can I help you?" the Latina giggled at the sight in front of her.

Jade smiled up at her, "Yeah, you allowed to play whatever you want?" she nodded her head in the direction of the sound system at the back of the store.

"Yes… got a request?"

"I do!" Jade hopped to her feet and walked towards the store stereo with Tori following.

Tori watched as Jade switched off the satellite radio and flipped on the turntable with a slight crackle erupting over the speakers. Jade slipped the black disc from its sleeve and placed it onto the player, gently dropping the needle along the edge.

Soon the unmistakable voice of Etta James filled the small record store. Jade immediately began singing along and swaying with the rhythm.

_I don't want you to be no slave_

_I don't want you to work all day_

_But I want you to be true_

_And I just wanna make love to you_

Tori watched as Jade seemed to get lost in the song. This was the Jade that Tori liked best. The one who let herself go and let the music take over. The confident Jade who didn't second guess anything or anyone. This Jade who could make the whole room fall in love with her by just being there. This was Tori's favorite Jade.

Tori was brought out of her thoughts as the phone rang from the front of the store. She left Jade and dashed to the front to answer it. "Skyline Records, this is Tori."

Jade made her way up front after turning the volume down as to not disturb Tori. "Yep, that's no problem. Okay Carl. Thanks for calling." Tori finished the call as Jade claimed the stool which sat behind the register.

"Who was that?" Jade asked as Tori began rummaging through a drawer marked "Help Wanted/Applications".

Tori produced a "Help Wanted" sign from the drawer, "My boss. We've had three people all quit this week because they're going off to college." She replied taping the sign up on the front door.

"You know, I should probably get a job…" Jade started and Tori looked at her with a surprised expression.

Tori reached back into the drawer she was just searching to pull out a job application, "Don't put me as a reference," she sighed handing the application to Jade.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Jade chuckled as she began to fill out the application.

* * *

Later that night as a tipsy Beck and Jade lie making out on the bed in his RV a conversation began with Tori as the main topic.

"You didn't apply at Skyline just to annoy Tori? Because if you did and they offer you a job, you probably shouldn't take it," Beck inhaled sharply as Jade was peppering his bare chest with wet kisses.

"No, I need a job and since I'm not going off to college anytime soon it just seemed like a good choice," Jade replied as she fiddled with the button on Beck's jeans. "Also, you're not my boss. If I get the job I'm taking it."

Beck watched with hooded eyes as Jade undid the button she was previously playing with, "And I wouldn't stop you from taking it… or anything else you want to do," his voice became dry with desire as Jade pulled down his jeans and underwear, causing his arousal to spring free.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up…" Jade husked out before her mouth encased Beck's manhood causing both to moan out in pleasure.

* * *

About two weeks later Jade got called into Skyline Records for an interview. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Tori did put in a good word for her. Jade was offered a job on the spot and she gladly accepted. Carl, store owner, decided that since Jade and Tori knew each other, and that the latter was his best employee, he'd schedule them to work together. He also volunteered Tori to train Jade, which she was pretty sure was partly Jade's idea.

"Did you mention to Carl about the time you took me out to Shadow Creek with the intention of murdering me?" Tori questioned as she and Jade were in the stock room taking inventory.

Jade laughed as she put away the crate Tori had just checked, "No. He probably wouldn't have hired me if I had."

"And that is why I'm glad our place of work has security cameras!"

Jade's only response was to laugh at the fear she knew Tori was feigning.

* * *

**July-1 week after Jade gets job**

It's a bright Saturday morning when Jade checks The Slap to see a super excited post from Tori announcing good news.

"_Big news hailing from the Vega house this morning! There is going to be another Vega Girl! My mom's expecting a baby! We are super excited. :D" _

Jade smiled as she read the post and Liked it. She then was curious as to how they found out the baby's gender so soon and decided to send a text to Tori.

Jade:_ "How'd you find out it was a girl so soon? Congrats, btw."_

Tori:_ "My mom had a Chorionic Villus Sampling test and it gave us the gender. My mom's so excited, but I think dad really wanted a boy. Either way they're both happy she's healthy. No Down Syndrome or any other chromosome illnesses :)"_

Jade:_ "Oh cool. Glad everything's okay. See you at work."_

Later that afternoon at Skyline Records Jade is stocking the racks with Tori when she gets an idea.

"So, is the new baby's name going to start with a T?"

"What?" Tori giggled.

Jade turned to face her, "Well, they've got a Trina and a Tori, so is the new Vega girl also going to have a name that starts with T? Like, Tiffany or Truly?"

"I actually am not wishing for that," Tori shook her head as she went back to her task.

"Or they could name her Jade…"

Tori gave her a disbelieving look, "Don't even go there."

* * *

"Will you help me plan a surprise baby shower for my mom?" Tori asked as she and Jade were locking up the store.

Jade switched off the stereo, "Why are you asking me of all people?"

Tori locked the stock room door, "Trina doesn't want to help and the only other person willing to is my Aunt Sonya," Jade made her way towards the register with Tori following.

"Yeah," Jade sighed heavily. "I'll help. But don't expect me to do any of that ridiculous cutesy shower crap."

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed before engulfing Jade in a hug. "Thank you, Jade."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get your hands off me, Vega."

* * *

The following morning Tori work up to find texts from Andre, Robbie, and Cat all saying to check out Beck and Jade's Slap profiles.

Tori saw the notice bold and clear top of the page when she logged on, _"Beck and Jade are no longer in a relationship."_

Tori picked up her phone and typed out a text to Jade, a response came a few seconds later.

Jade: _"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." _

Tori:_ "Wanna come over and hang out?"_

Jade:_ "Sure. As long as you let me bring The Scissoring."_

Tori:_ "Fine. But not the Director's Cut. Please. I couldn't sleep for 3 days after you made me watch that!"_

Jade:_ "Great! Be there in 15."_

Jade ended up bringing the Director's Cut and Tori didn't sleep for the next three days.

* * *

**A/N: **Chorionic Villus Sampling (CVS) is an actual testing procedure that doctors use.

**Songs mentioned:** 'Addicted To Love' by Robert Palmer and 'I Just Want To Make Love To You' by Etta James.


	2. Act II (Part 1)

**A/N: **Wow! I am overwhelmed by the response this has gotten. Certainly did not expect it at all. A big thanks to all who Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. Really hoping I don't let you down!

Again, self-proofed. I claim any and all mistakes.

**Trigger Warning: **Abuse is mentioned in this Act.

* * *

**ACT II (Pt. 1)**

**August- 2 weeks after breakup**

In a way the breakup wasn't that rough on Jade. Between work and helping Tori with the baby shower she didn't have much time to dwell on it. Beck didn't either. He was busy organizing for the move to New York. Tori didn't ask Jade why the two broke up and she didn't offer it either.

Summer was in full swing. It was hot, sticky, and the only place you wanted to be was somewhere cool. It was a rare Thursday that Tori and Jade had off when the Latina called her companion as of late over for a favor.

"Think you could help me paint a mural?" Tori asked as Jade sat her purse down on the Vegas' couch.

"What kind of mural?"

"In the nursery, for my baby sister."

"Can we do creepy clowns?"

"No! Why would you even ask?!"

"It was worth a shot."

Tori led Jade up to the spare bedroom that Holly and David were converting into the nursery. There wasn't much of anything in the room yet. There was only a white crib with matching dressers, changing table, and a gliding rocker. Tori produced a sketch pad from one of the drawers and flipped through a few pages before handing it to Jade.

"I want to paint that on the wall behind her crib," Tori smiled as Jade looked over the sketch.

It was a beautiful garden scene with whimsical fairies. There was a large oak tree in the right hand corner with the sun peeking out through its branches. On the left side, appearing in the distance, there was an enchanted looking purple castle that had a mote for protection with a drawbridge. There was a princess with brown flowing hair standing at the door waving, like she was inviting you to come play with her. At the foot of the drawbridge lay a cobblestone path that led to a garden which lay at the oak tree's roots. There were dozens of different colored daisies, lilies, roses, daffodils, and clover that stretched across the mid to bottom half of the page. Cute fairies floated above the flowers with pleasant faces and waving their wands. It was a scene that any little girl would spend hours on end dreaming about.

"Wow," Jade remarked with sincere impression. "That's pretty great, Vega."

"Thanks! So will you help me?"

"Yeah, I'll help. But you're paying me in coffee."

Tori scoffed and informed Jade that their coffeepot was in the kitchen. They spent the next few hours outlining the scene from Tori's sketch on the wall. The two worked in silence for most of the time until Jade's PearPhone rings in her pocket.

Jade lets out a disgruntled sigh as she reads the caller ID, "Hey mom…" she answers flatly.

Tori can hear Mrs. West asking where Jade is and when she'll be home. Jade looks over at Tori then, who tries to act like she can't hear the woman on the other end, Jade then turns her back to Tori and she's pretty sure the phrases, "Grounded" and "Beck" are spoken.

"I'm at Tori's, mom. I'm helping her with something. And who knows? I might even stay the night." Jade turned around then to face a surprised looking Tori.

Tori isn't sure what to do and so she just nods, "I'll text you when I get home tomorrow. Bye mom." And with that Jade hung up on her mother before she could protest.

"The bitch is over 3,000 miles away and she's still trying to control me…" Jade half-mumbles as she slips the phone back into her pocket.

Tori doesn't want to pry, but feels like she should ask, "Where's your mom at if not here?"

"New York City. She got a job there working for the District Attorney," Jade replies without any emotion as she goes back to outlining the roses.

"Oh," Tori hums. "What about your dad?"

"Sacramento." Jade sighed heavily, "That's where my step-mom's family is."

Jade didn't like to talk about her family. Beck let it slip once that she had a really bad childhood that consisted of an elderly neighbor raising her. Jade's dad, Aaden, was a very prominent lawyer in LA County. David Vega had told stories about cases Aaden tried and how he was a shark in the courtroom when Tori first started going to Hollywood Arts and mentioned Jade was her schoolmate. The story, well according to Beck, was that Jade's dad was married when he met her mom, Jules, who was a young law student working at Aaden's practice at the time. He had a five-year-old son named Andrew and a beautiful wife, but there was something about Jules he couldn't stay away from. Just a mere three months after meeting Aaden, Jules found out she was pregnant with Jade. He begged her to get an abortion, but she refused. She blackmailed Aaden into marrying her saying she'd reveal how she wasn't his first affair, and thus ruining his reputation. Jules was seven months pregnant when they married. Aaden's first wife dumped Andrew with the new Mr. and Mrs. West and ran off with some sculptor. A couple of months later Jade was born and that's when things began their decline.

"My mom got hit with Postpartum Depression really bad," Jade started as she and Tori sat on the floor in the nursery eating pizza.

"My dad was still sleeping with other women… mom _hated _my brother and I. Me especially because I 'destroyed the body my father loved'. My mom blamed me for the fact dad couldn't keep it in his pants. I was two when they finally got a divorce. My mom tried multiple times to trap my dad. She didn't use birth control so she would end up pregnant… that kinda backfired though." Jade explained as Tori watched her with tender eyes.

Jade picked at a corner of the pizza box, "My mom has this hormonal abnormality thing where it makes it hard for her to stay pregnant. Getting knocked up is no problem for her! But every time she miscarries," she glanced up at Tori then. "She got pregnant like three different times after I was born and lost them each time."

Tori didn't know what to say and so she just continued to listen, "Mom developed a problem with Valium after her last miscarriage. Between that and my dad leaving she just kind of lost it. Our neighbor, Mrs. Nylund, started taking care of us." Jade continued destroying the cardboard pizza box corner and avoiding eye contact with Tori.

"She'd get abusive when she was high. I have a scar on my knee where she burned me with a curling iron because I kept asking for her to make me an ice cream sundae. My brother was smarter and quicker than me and so he didn't get it as bad as I did," Tori figured she had been abused, Beck had alluded to it, but she didn't know how badly.

Jade looked at Tori's expression which was a mix of sadness and compassion, "I was six and Andrew was twelve when she went into rehab after our dad threatened to call Child Protective Services. It was the first time in my life he ever gave a damn. After getting clean she went back to law school and finished her degree while Mrs. Nylund continued to take care of us."

Jade pulled out her phone at that point. She tapped and swiped at the screen a few times before handing it to Tori, "That's my mom…"

Tori took the phone in her hands and was amazed how much the woman in the photo resembled Jade. "Wow! She's beautiful. It's clear where you got your looks from." Tori handed the phone back to Jade then.

"Yeah," Jade paused to look the photo over herself. "My aunt says I'm 'the perfect blend' of both Jules and Aaden. My dad's intelligence and my mom's looks; a genetic lottery winner…"

Silence fell over the two, both lost in thoughts of trying to figure out what to say next. Trina could be heard downstairs chastising her parents for sharing a loving moment right at the second she enter the house. Tori and Jade laughed at Trina's pain as she continued to carry on as David tried to talk some sense into her.

"Jade," Tori turned her body to face the girl fully. "This stays between us. It's not my place to talk about your family life. And if you ever need someone to talk to that won't judge and is trustworthy, I'm here for you." Her voice was gentle and sincere and if Tori didn't know any better she'd swore she saw Jade's eyes tear up.

Then to Tori's surprise Jade embraced her into a warm hug. Tori could feel Jade's heart hammering lightly in her chest as she held the girl close. Jade was actually hungry for human contact and Tori could feel it in the way she clung to her so tightly.

"If you tell anyone about this Vega, I swear…"

"Don't worry. I won't say a word."

* * *

It's about a week after Jade opened up to Tori, on the eve of Holly's baby shower, when an interesting topic of conversation comes up unexpectedly.

"How experienced are you with guys?" Jade casually asks as she's lying on Tori's bed flipping through a magazine.

Tori is sitting at her desk typing up the itinerary for the following day, "Ummm…" she halted her typing.

Jade looks up at Tori who's still facing her laptop but not typing, "It's just a question… but you don't _have to_ answer."

Tori spins around to look at Jade then, "I'm moderately experienced. Nothing below the belt, but I'm not a total newb either." Jade nods satisfied and Tori turns back to her computer.

A comfortable quiet falls over them as Tori resumes typing, Jade watches her with a curious mind. "Ever fooled around with girls before?"

Tori practically did a key smash as her brain short-circuited upon hearing the question. Only person she knows to ask a question like that, while she's in the middle of typing a sentence, would be Jade.

Tori could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks knowing very well Jade's eyes were trained on her back, "Nope, I haven't."

"Ever been curious?"

Tori spun around then, the blush had subsided but her face twisted in an expression Jade couldn't quite decipher, "Why are you being so nosy about my level of sexual experience?"

Jade's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa, okay. Someone's touchy. Is Aunty Flo visiting us?"

"No, I just am not totally comfortable with this line of questioning. I mean, it's kinda personal. Don't you think so?" Tori sighed as she rubbed her hands over her knees nervously.

Jade stood up then, "Fine. I'll just go home then." She picked up her purse that was on the floor by Tori's bed.

"No, Jade, wait," Tori got up and crossed the room to block Jade.

"You better let me go, Vega," Jade's voice was stern as Tori stood with her back pressed to the door.

Tori reached out to touch Jade's wrist, "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just stressed with all of this shower prep. I didn't mean to snap."

Jade sighs out, "I have to go," she shakes her wrist from Tori's grip.

"Okay," Tori steps aside, "You're going to be here at ten in the morning, right?" Tori asked as Jade opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Jade ran her tongue over her bottom lip as her eyes focused on the steps, "Yeah, whatever," she gave a halfhearted smile to Tori before bounding down the stairs and out of the Vega house.

Tori tried throughout the afternoon and evening to get ahold of Jade. All of her texts, calls, and IM's went unanswered. She had to focus on her end of the shower prep though and decided that Jade would talk to her when she cooled off.

It was around 11:30 that night when Tori's phone went off. She found it buried beneath the pink tissue paper flowers mountain on her bed with Jade's picture illuminating the screen.

"Hey!" Tori greeted relieved to finally hear from the girl.

"I'm outside your house. Can you let me in?" Jade's voice was raw, almost like she'd been crying.

Tori looked out her bedroom window to see Jade's car parked by the curb, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Upon opening the door, Tori found Jade standing there without makeup in a pair of black yoga pants, black tank top, brown hoodie, and carrying a white Walgreen's bag.

"You okay?" she inquired letting the girl in.

Jade inhaled sharply, _"I'm late,"_ her voice was so quiet Tori could barely register it.

"No," she shook her head glancing to the clock on the wall above the TV, "it's only 11:32. It's not that late."

"No Tori. _I'm _late." Jade replied with a shaky voice.

It took about five seconds for the statement to really click. Once she got it, Tori had to fight off the urge to cry. Her only reasonable thought was to hug Jade. The darker haired girl was rigid with anxiety pulsating from her core.

"You take a test yet?" Tori asked as she pulled back to look at Jade's red eyes and pale face.

Jade held up the pharmacy bag in her hand and Tori nodded, "Okay, come on. You can take it in my bathroom." Jade led the way with Tori following her.

Tori cleared the tissue paper flowers off her bed while Jade was taking the test. Her mind kept wondering though. Doing the math and knowing Jade would never cheat on Beck. He had to be the father. No doubt there. She figured it had to of happened sometime in June seeing the fact they'd broken up in early July. Of course it was none of her business, but considering the fact Jade had no one it was probably going to become her business.

"And now we wait…" Jade entered the room pulling Tori out of her thoughts.

Jade set the test down on Tori's bedside table as they both settled down on the bed with Tori's PearPhone sitting between them counting down the minutes.

"It's would be Beck's…" Jade watched the seconds on Tori's phone tick down.

Tori watched her, "I didn't assume an alternative."

The remaining minutes passed with Jade watching the timer and Tori watching Jade. The phone vibrated signaling time was up and Jade's heart flew to her throat. She swallowed hard before looking up at Tori with welling eyes, _"I can't look."_

Tori didn't respond she just got up and lifted the test into her hands. She studied the result for a moment, making sure it was giving a clear reading, and then she took a deep breath.

"It's positive." She exhaled holding the test out to Jade.

The darker haired girl didn't say anything. She looked at the test and then up at Tori. Her face hard to read, but soon the cracks began to show. A single tear rolled down her cheek followed by another and another until she was sobbing. Tori sat on the bed with Jade's head buried in her chest. Jade's hot tears making her shirt damp and sticky. She tried her best to comfort and reassure Jade, but her words could only do so much.

"Tomorrow morning, before my mom's shower, we'll go to the doctor. Okay?" Tori asked as Jade seemed to calm down after sobbing for a good five minutes.

Jade nodded sniffling, "Okay, yeah. Please don't say anything to your parents yet?"

"Promise." Tori smiled as she pulled Jade into her arms again.

* * *

The ruse to get Holly out of the house and to the shower location was a spa day that David would be treating her to. He'd drive her to the hotel where the shower was being held under the impression she'd be visiting the spa. It was a pretty good plan that had mostly been Jade's idea.

Tori told both her dad and her Aunt Sonya that she and Jade had something they needed to take care of before the shower. Leaving Sonya to handle setup at the venue and David to handle Holly; with David being the ever protective father, he couldn't resist being suspicious.

"It's nothing illegal, right?" David asked that morning as Tori was preparing breakfast and Jade was showering.

"No, dad."

"Jade does know I'm a cop, right?"

"Yes, dad, she knows."

And with that, Tori was up the steps carrying a breakfast tray for her and Jade.

Tori and Jade sat in the medium-sized waiting room of the OB-GYN unit of the Horizon Women's Clinic. Jade was filling out paperwork as Tori was texting back and forth with her Aunt Sonya.

"God, they practically want to know every detail…" Jade muttered as she began on the Sexual History section of the form.

Tori happened to notice that Jade had put a "2" under the question inquiring how many sexual partners the patient had been with in their lifetime. The conversation they had yesterday coming to mind, especially the question about experimenting with girls.

"I was 14, so a year before I met Beck. Her name was Ella, we shared a cabin at camp," Jade answered knowing very well Tori had seen her answer and was curious.

Tori felt her cheeks beginning to pink, "So you _have _been with a girl before?"

"Yes, that a problem?" Jade looked up at the now blushing girl with the most smugly confident grin she could muster.

Tori felt her mouth go dry as Jade's eyes shifted between her lips and eyes, "No."

Jade smiled in satisfaction from the reaction she got out of Tori and went back to filling out the forms. Tori's mind was still turning though and she cleared her throat subtly in an attempt to get Jade's attention.

"_Did you have sex with her?" _She whispered into Jade's ear, even though they were the only ones in the waiting room.

Jade looked up from the paper attached to the clipboard on her lap, "'How many sexual partners have you had in your lifetime?' I put two… that answer your question?" she showed the question and her subsequent answer to Tori.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. You ever had sex with a girl?" Jade asked right-out causing Tori to turn sixty different shades of red.

Jade laughed at her obvious embarrassment and all Tori could do was shake her head rigorously and sputter out, "No! No! No!"

"Do you _like _girls?" Jade hummed as she finished up the paperwork.

Tori looked her over as she was signing her signature on the last paper, "Do you?"

The question caught Jade off guard, which was a very rare occurrence. But when Tori did ask her flat out she felt a pang ring through her chest. She'd only felt it once before; the first time Beck had said he loved her. For the second time in her life Jade West didn't know how to reply to something she should already know the answer to.

She shrugged, "Does it even matter?"

The exam room was cold and small. Pictures and diagrams of pregnant women and the female reproductive organs were on the walls. There were two chairs next to a small counter that held a sink, drawers, and cabinet doors. There was a pink pleather covered exam table across from the chairs; with various medical equipment items hanging on the wall next to it. A computer was mounted on the wall in front of the exam table with a stool under it.

Jade sat on the small exam table bed in a pink hospital gown. Tori sat in the chair directly across from her fidgeting a bit. The nurse was fishing up filling in Jade's information onto the blood and urine vials she'd just collected from the girl.

Tori's phone vibrated loudly causing Jade to shoot her a glare, "Sorry," the Latina mouthed as she pulled the device from her pocket.

"Alright honey," the blonde nurse started as she collected the vials and Jade's chart, "the doctor will be in shortly! Just sit tight." The woman gave Jade a warm smile and pat on the knee before exiting the room.

Jade sighed heavily once the door was shut, "Everything okay?" she turned her attention to a pensive looking Tori.

"Yeah, Aunt Sonya is just having trouble finding a box of decorations I had sent to the hotel." Tori replied as she continued typing.

An awkward silence fell over them with the only sound being the florescent light buzzing above them. An occasional exchange between the staff in the hall could be heard, but other than that it was eerily quiet.

"This is taking forever!" Jade groaned earning caring eyes from Tori.

About fifteen minutes later a shuffling can be heard outside the door and then a knock, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hannigan," the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties with shoulder length red hair.

Tori smiled at her as she shook her hand and introduced herself, "I'm guessing you're Jade?" Dr. Hannigan asked the darker haired girl as she clasped her outstretched hand.

"Yep," Jade gave her a tense smile as they released hands.

Dr. Hannigan opened Jade's chart and began to look it over, "Well Jade, we have your test results…"

Just then Tori phone rang loudly; she gave an apologetic smile before looking at the screen, "I'm sorry! I really have to take this… it's my aunt." Tori explained as she got up and exited the room with Jade giving her a slightly fearful yet annoyed look.

Aunt Sonya kept Tori on the phone for ten minutes as she was frantically looking for the box of decorations that the hotel claimed to have placed in the party room with the other items they'd been sent. While Tori understood this was an urgent issue, she really needed to get back in there to support Jade. Sonya could be heard arguing with some member of the hotel staff as Tori tried her best to neutralize the situation.

"Check the boxes again! I'm sure it's in there…" Tori raised her voice in an attempt to get Sonya's attention.

Some rustling could be heard over the line and then Sonya let out a joyous yip, "So you found it?" Tori giggled at her aunt's amusement.

Just then Dr. Hannigan exited the room and gave Tori a friendly smile, "Aunt Sonya? I gotta go." She hung up the phone and went back into the exam room.

Jade was slipping her underwear back on under the gown when Tori entered, "So, what'd the doctor say?"

"Everything's fine." Jade replied flatly as she shimmied back into her dark jeans.

Tori gave her a doubting look, "You sure?"

Jade turned her back to Tori, "Yeah. Doc said everything's fine." She muttered pulling the gown off and then quickly pulling her deep magenta tank top on.

"Okay…" Tori nodded as Jade turned to face her, "Let's go help Aunt Sonya before she gets the party kicked out."

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Jade stared out the window as Tori drove; neither saying a word. The shower setup went the same way as both girls were busying themselves with tasks and not talking unless necessary. Before long the prep was over and it was time for the guests to arrive with Tori hurrying around making sure everyone was having a good time.

Soon it was time for Holly to arrive. She was absolutely overjoyed to walk in and find 50 of her closest female friends and family members all there to celebrate the impending arrival of her new daughter. Tori tried to keep track of Jade as she was also playing hostess, but that proved futile. Throughout the whole afternoon Jade seemed to just kind of lurk. Not really participating or even eating for that matter. After Holly had opened her gifts and they began playing another game, Tori decided she should check on Jade; however when she went to find the girl she was nowhere in sight.

"Aunt Sonya," Tori addressed her aunt hoping she could help, "have you seen Jade?"

Sonya turned to face her niece from where she was getting some punch, "Your freaky little friend? The neo-goth one? Yes, I think I saw her heading towards the lounge."

Tori gave her a thankful smile and then went in search of Jade. Across from the party room was a small lounge with couches and armchairs; with the only light coming from a lamp on an end table situated between a chair and a couch.

"Jade?" Tori asked as she found the girl stretched out on the couch adjacent the lamp with her hands laced over her lower abdomen.

Tori sat down in the chair closest to Jade's head as she studied the girl's face knowing there was something wrong. Jade inhaled sorrowfully as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

"I lied…" she breathed and Tori leaned closer. "Everything's _not _fine."

"What's wrong?"

Jade looked up at Tori with tear filled eyes, "I'm pregnant, Tori."

Tori nodded, having suspected it all along, but by the look in Jade's eyes she knew there was something more going on, "Is the baby okay?"

Jade sat up and faced Tori fully, "I have the same hormonal abnormality as my mother," she licked her lips, sucking the bottom one between her teeth, as if to keep her emotions from spilling out.

"This pregnancy has a 50/50 chance of making it to full term…" Jade began to steadily cry then.

Tori leaned forward wrapping her arms tightly around the distressed girl, "I'm sorry."

"Tori," Jade chocked out between sobs. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you."

* * *

**A/N: **I ended up dividing this Act into two parts. I was at 16 pages and nearly 7,000 words (and I wasn't even done yet!) when I realized it all might be a little much for just one entire Act. I'll post Part 2 once it is finished and proofed. Also, proofed this Part as best as I could; if you see any mistakes give me a shout.

I don't have medical knowledge, but I do have Google. I always make sure anything I write about is factual and possible.


	3. Act II (Part 2)

**A/N: **Again, thank you all for reading and being interested in this story. :)

As always, I claim any and all mistakes. Tried my best as always.

**Trigger Warning: **Miscarriage is dealt with in this Act.

* * *

**ACT II (Part 2)**

**September – 2 weeks after the shower**

Knowing very well Jade needed adult support, Tori persuaded the girl to tell Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Holly insisted, without hesitation, that Jade move in with them. Stating that no matter what happened Jade would need help. Neither David nor Tori argued and the girl moved in just one day after the baby shower. Jade told her parents as well. Her father offered to pay for anything she'd need and told the Vegas' to not hesitate to ask. Jade commented it was more out of guilt than compassion. Her mother had a similar response, but made the statement "I knew this was going to happen" before offering financial backing. In the end, neither parent offered up emotional support but more of a hollow "I'm here if needed" proposing.

Thankfully Jade wasn't experiencing any morning sickness, she did have some nausea, but that was about it. However her hormones made things very interesting in the Vega household. She would go from laughing, to crying, to ripping your head off all within a five minute span. Everything set her off. Songs, TV commercials, foul or strong scents, or even someone just looking at her would trigger a storm. The doctor had explained though that with Jade's hormonal abnormality this would be a normal occurrence.

It was two weeks to the day after the baby shower when Jade and Tori were helping out Holly by washing up clothes for the baby and putting them away in the nursery. They'd been walking on eggshells all week since Jade had another doctor's appointment; in which she found out that her hormone levels were even more out of whack than the last time her blood had been tested just two weeks previous.

"Ugh," Jade groaned as she rubbed the already growing bump on her stomach. "I have to pee, again! Seriously this kid is going to make me wazz myself to death."

Tori smiled despite herself as she was folding freshly dried newborn onesies. Jade hadn't decided yet if she was going to have the baby or not. With a high possibility of miscarriage looming, she really didn't want to think beyond a day in advance.

Tori was starting a new load in the washer when she heard an agonizing scream come from down the hall, "Tori!"

Jade's cries soon began to echo throughout the house as Tori sprinted out of the laundry room and down the hall to the guest bath. Holly and Trina were out shopping while David was at work, yet right at this moment Tori wished someone else was there with them.

"Jade! I'm coming in!" Tori warned as she opened the bathroom door unsure of what she was going to see.

Tori opened the door to find a sobbing Jade standing over the toilet with her pants around her ankles. Once she actually examined the scene, it was obvious Jade was bleeding heavily. The deep scarlet liquid ran down her legs from between her thighs and pooled in the pants at her ankles.

"It hurts," Jade cried out weakly as she gripped at the wall to her right for support. "Why is there so much blood?" Her freehand trembled uncontrollably over her bloodied thighs.

Tori didn't think. She just sprang into action. She grabbed a towel from the rack by the door and immediately rushed over to Jade, "Here, put this between your legs." She helped the bleeding girl situate the towel before getting her to sit on the floor.

"Call an ambulance," Jade sobbed out as she clutched at her cramping stomach.

Tori chanced a look into the toilet bowl but all she could see was blood. The same shade as what was rushing from Jade and stained on her underwear and pants. "Yeah…" the young Latina spoke as she fished into her pocket for her phone.

The ambulance got there within ten minutes and the EMT's quickly assessed Jade and got her onto a gurney. Tori called her mom as she climbed into the ambulance and sat next to an EMT that was tending to Jade.

Tori wasn't allowed in the trauma room with Jade and so she took up camp in the waiting room. Soon Holly and Trina arrived followed by David. Tori had called Cat because Jade had told her about the pregnancy as well. About two hours later, after getting brief updates from nurses, a doctor finally entered the waiting area. There was blood on his shoes, _Jade's _blood, Tori was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed this. He explained to the group that Jade did miscarry, however it wasn't complete and she needed to have a Dilation and Curettage. He told them everything had went well and that Jade was now resting comfortably in recovery.

"When can we see her?" Tori spoke up after the doctor inquired about any questions.

"Once she's in her room I'll have a nurse come and get you," the doctor smiled kindly.

It was another forty-five minutes before the nurse came to get them. Everyone basically agreed that Tori should go see Jade first, seeing as she seemed to be the most concerned. The male nurse led Tori down a long hallway of rooms before reaching one with the number 3991-B on it. "J. West" was written on a piece of thin paper that was slipped behind a transparent sheet underneath the room number.

The nurse pushed open the door, "She might be a little groggy still."

Tori gave a single nod as the nurse led her into the room and then left to go tend to other patients. Jade was lying in a hospital bed, blue and white gown on, an IV coming of her hand with a blood line coming out of her forearm.

_Did she lose that much blood? _Tori thought to herself as she lowered into a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Jade smiled weakly at her as she exhaled, "I lost a lot of blood." She looked down at the red tube attached to her arm. "Guess it was pretty bad. The doctor said it's like my body just freaked out and couldn't control itself."

"You had to have a D&amp;C because it wasn't… completed," Tori swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

Jade began to tear up, "Everything happened so fast. They gave me a sedative because I was a mess and a painkiller for the cramps. My legs were up in stirrups with a sheet over them… I didn't even notice when I passed it." She explained playing with the hospital ID bracelet on her wrist.

"All I saw was bloody gauze, nurses rushing around, and needles being stuck into my arm." Her breath was ragged, voice hoarse, as she tried her best not to cry.

Tori reached over and took her hand then; squeezing it with all her might to silently say, _"I'm here for you."_

"Tori," Jade began as she looked at the tan hand grasping her own. "Will you hold me?"

Without a word the Vega girl climbed into the small hospital bed. Jade intertwined their fingers as she pulled the arm they were attached to around her midsection. Tori was careful not to put any weight around Jade's lower abdomen.

"They gave me a local," Jade chuckled lightly sensing Tori's apprehension. "I can't feel anything from the waist down… for now."

The other girl laughed as she rested her head on Jade's shoulder. The two girls lied in a comfortable silence after that. Minutes passing easily as their chests rose and fell with gentle air. Before long Tori knew the moment would be over. Her parents, Trina, and Cat would all want to see Jade. And then visiting house would be over and they would all have to head home. Leaving Jade alone until they'd come to bring her home the next day, her condition willing that is.

"I told them you were my cousin so you'd be able to spend the night… if you want." Jade inhaled sharply, breaking the quiet, "I honestly don't want to spend the night alone in here."

Tori smiled, even though Jade couldn't see it, "Yeah, I'll stay."

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Beck about this."

The missing, or rather ignored, piece of this puzzle. Jade had explained she didn't want to tell Beck anything until she was passed twelve weeks, when the doctor said her chance of miscarriage would drop, well she didn't make it to there. In a way, everyone made a silent pact that if anyone where going to tell Beck that it would need to be Jade. Tori knew that need was now doubled.

"My lips are sealed."

"Just like your legs!"

It was the first time in two weeks that both girls actually laughed.

* * *

Jade's doctor commented that her recovery was a prime textbook example and that everything was healing properly despite the miscarriage being one of the most severe he'd ever seen. He told her that she could return to work within a week. However after only being home for six days she spiked a fever and the doctor diagnosed her with an infection. She was put on bedrest with Tori becoming her personal nursemaid. For some reason Jade had been having a really hard time sleeping ever since getting out of the hospital. This was super weird for the girl who had previously slept through a Yerbanian warzone like a baby.

Jade's lack of sleep prompted her to put her reserves aside and make an odd request, "Why don't we sleep together? I slept pretty damn well that night in the hospital with you there."

Tori looked up from the book she was reading on her bed, "Sure, we can try that." While she was all for wanting to help Jade, especially since she was still recovering, there was a little part of her that was skeptical of the girl's intentions.

"It's not like I'm going to try and molest you, Vega," Jade commented as she pulled the covers back. "You're not my type," she winked with a clever grin gracing her lips.

"Ha-ha!" Tori feigned as Jade slid into bed next to her.

Jade yawned as she rolled over to face Tori, "Keep your hands to yourself, dearie." She winced slightly as a mild cramp ran across her stomach.

"Take your own advice," Tori shook her head as she reached over to flip off her bedside lamp.

Tori laid with her back to Jade, listening to her breathe. Over the last few days Tori had been doing all she could to help Jade, and this was despite the protests her patient gave her. But the doctor put an emphasis on the fact Jade needed to rest with this infection in order for her body to heal. Neither one could really dispute with the doctor's orders.

"You know, if you wanted to hold me I wouldn't be weirded out or anything," Tori softly spoke as she could sense uneasiness from Jade.

"Really?" the darker haired girl wondered with her breath warm on Tori's neck.

"Mmmhmm."

And with that, Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist with her fingers laced over her bellybutton. That night both girls slept the best they had in forever and the following day Jade moved into Tori's room without any objections.

Holly had begun taking Jade to yoga with her. The activity and time away from the house proved to be good for her. It also gave Holly and Jade a chance to bond. Holly wanted to involve Jade in her pregnancy; not out of pity, but because she wanted her to feel like a part of their family. At her last sonogram she insisted that both Tori and Jade come along with her. Both girls agreed that hearing _and_ seeing the yet-to-be Vega Girl's heartbeat on the ultrasound was the coolest thing ever.

It's was about three weeks after the miscarriage when Jade finally returned to work. She was fully recovered and felt great. Tori knew Jade was still dealing emotionally though and let her cry when she needed to, but the dark haired girl tried her best not to.

The two girls were working at Skyline on a slow Thursday afternoon. Jade sat behind the register scribbling something into her notebook as Tori was sweeping up the floor. Cheap Trick's 'I Want You To Want Me' began playing over the store stereo and Tori immediately sang along. Jade looked up from her notebook upon hearing Tori's voice. She smiled brightly as she watched her new-found friend singing and dancing along with the push broom like no one was watching.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_I'll get home early from work _

_If you say that you love me _

Jade hopped off the stool and joined Tori in the sing-along. Both giggling and taking turns singing into the broom handle microphone.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Jade sang as Tori did her best air guitar, earning an amused laugh from the darker haired girl.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying? _

The two sang in perfect harmony as their eyes connected; the lyrics hitting them and making _perfect _sense. Jade felt that pang again in her chest as she looked into Tori's brown eyes, yet, it was different this time. Tori felt a ping ring through her body then; it was the same feeling she'd had when Jade hugged her at the graduation party. Weird didn't even begin to cover the description of the shivers that both of them felt run down their spines in that moment.

Once the song was over the two girls busied themselves with various tasks to avoid, or rather, forget the moment they'd had. By time they were driving home that evening, it was practically a distant memory.

Over the next week there seems to be a shift between the two girls. Friendly touching, lingering stares, and intense hugs make up their interactions. It's so much that Trina even notices and comments on.

"What the hell is going on with you two?!" She all but barked out on Sunday as they were having Cat, Robbie, and Caleb over for a game night. The two girls had just shared a _slightly _flirtatious exchange during a game of Blackjack.

Both looked at each other for a moment exchanging the same shrug. Tori blushed knowing she wasn't imagining the change considering her gank sister is now pointing it out. "We're friends, Trina." Jade spoke up as she rubbed Tori's shoulder in an attempt to quell her misplaced embarrassment.

"Friends don't act like that!" Trina remarked as she continued to eye them. "Are you shtupping my sister?"

Tori's mouth dropped open, "Trina!"

Jade sat back in her chair, "No," she looked over at Tori who gave her an uncomfortable look. "I'm _not_ having sex with your sister."

For some unknown reason Jade felt her heart sink when she said those words. It could have very well been the way Tori's shoulders fell and how this sadness seemed to overtake her eyes in the moments after she said them. But then again, she wasn't a psychologist.

Later that night Tori and Jade lie in bed reading. Tori had a Jane Austin novel and Jade had some horror tale. A ping and a pang. Somewhere along their reading, a game of footsie breaks out. Tori seeming to be a bit violent in her responses, causing Jade to burst out laughing.

"Oh my, God, Tori," she laughed resting her book on the bedside table. "Are you trying to _murder _my feet? Is this payback for all of my attempts?" She joked playfully as she matched Tori's assaults with the same force.

Tori placed her book on the floor below her, "No! I'm just trying to let you know I'm not in the mood to play!" She gently kicked her playmate's shin.

"Ohh," Jade drawled out. "Oh no! Please don't play with me like that!" She mocked Tori in her signature Sweet Sally Peaches voice.

"I don't talk like that," Tori smiled amusedly.

Jade breathily giggled as she slung an arm over Tori's stomach, "What are you in the mood for, Vega?"

Tori played with the light hairs on Jade's forearm, "You're a smart girl. Figure it out."

_Ping. _

"_I think I know," _Jade whispered as her lips ghosted over Tori's.

_Pang._

And with that, Tori closed the remaining gap between them as her lips connected with Jade's.

Ping. Pang.

* * *

**A/N: **Any major mistakes? Let me know. I seriously try my best, but sometimes things slip through my proofing. Any and all medical knowledge I collected from online research and use of my own awareness.

**Also, to my Liz Gillies fans out there:** Trailer for her **NEW** FX show with Denis Leary dropped today. Check my Twitter feed for it! (Link in profile).

**Songs mentioned: **'I Want You To Want Me' by Cheap Trick.


	4. Act III (Part 1)

**A/N: **I knew in advance that this Act was going to be long. As a whole, this story is just tree acts, and so I've divided them into parts to avoid emotional overload. This final Act might be in 2-3 parts, I am unsure yet. I'm contemplating an Epilogue for this story because how the ending is outlined now things are a bit open-ended. We'll see where things go.

Despite experiencing persistent stomach problems that have me practically living off Tums, I'm getting this story done! I love hearing from you all because it makes this a little easier to write! I thank you all so very much.

**Fun Fact:** The story is being saved as a whole in a Word Doc entitled 'Jori' on my laptop. Yet, I am writing each chapter individually in a WD with the title: 'ACT # (pt. #)- Jori. There's a method to my madness. I swear.

* * *

**ACT III (Pt. 1)**

It was still dark out when Jade rolled over and expected her arm to make contact with Tori's body. Instead it fell flat onto the mattress where it lies cold and alone. Jade sat up looking around the darkness to see if she could locate her bedmate. She was alone. Picking up her PearPhone to check the time, it shone 4:30am on the digital display. As she lied there for a few moments, thunder could be heard in the distance. The en-suite bathroom door was cracked with a small bit of light coming from the nightlight plugged into the outlet by the sink. Tori was certainly not in there.

Soon Jade could hear sounds coming from downstairs. Trying to text Tori proved pointless as her phone was sitting on the other bedside table. Jade got up and opened the bedroom door slightly. From what she could tell, there was a light coming from the living area downstairs. Knowing that the Vega house did have a security alarm provided her enough logic to assume that one of the home's members was cause for the light.

Jade walked down the hallway and then down the first few stairs, pausing on the landing to see who was awake at this ungodly hour. It was Tori. She was standing over the sink frantically cleaning an oven rack.

"Hey," Jade called gently as she crossed her way into the kitchen.

Tori looked up with apologetic eyes showing through her glasses, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," Jade shook her head as she rested her hip against the counted, "I rolled over expecting a cuddle and you weren't there."

Tori exhaled sharply as she went back to cleaning, "I couldn't sleep. Got too much running through my mind."

"Like what?"

"Mom, the new baby, me, you… us."

Jade studied Tori's weary expression for a moment, "What about us?"

"I don't want to upset you," Tori spoke hesitantly with her voice small and avoiding eye contact. "It would be wrong for me to make you sad."

Jade shook her head, "How would _the truth_ upset me? You should know by now I don't take any bullshit, Vega."

"What am I to you? A rebound? A warm body?" Tori turned to Jade then, tears threatening to fall.

"That's what this is about?" Jade's voice rose then. It was colored with hurt, sadness, and incredulity.

Tori slammed the oven rack down, the clang it made bouncing off the walls. "I can't help but wonder, Jade."

"You're neither of those to me," Jade began to choke up then. _"You are so much more," _she whispered taking Tori's face into her hands as a stray tear fell.

The two girls kissed then. Gently and emotionally. Neither couldn't imagine being anything else but gentle when it came to the other.

Tori broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Jade's, "We're gonna have to tell my parents soon."

"Tell them what exactly?" Jade smiled slyly as she wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

Tori gave Jade a questioning look, "That we're… together?"

"I see," Jade shrugged. "Well, I was going to tell them that you were my _girlfriend, _but that works too."

Tori smiled happily causing her whole face to wrinkle with amusement, "You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet though."

"Victoria Dawn Vega," Jade began as she released Tori's waist and took her hands. "Will you do me the immense pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Tori giggled. "I will."

* * *

**October **

It was around 10:00am, October 1st, that same morning when the girls were awoken by Holly screeching in pain. Both hopped out of bed and bound down the stairs to find Holly sitting on the couch doubled over in pain.

"Contraction!" she called out as both girls came into view. "Take me to the hospital. Now."

Holly was only 32 weeks along. They had another eight weeks to go before the baby was due. It was times like these Tori really hated the fact that Trina moved out and that David worked so much.

"Jade? Honey, my bag is in the hall closet," Holly pointed to the small hallway behind the fireplace.

"Okay," Jade nodded as she went to collect Holly's bag.

Holly let out another yelp, "Tori, call daddy! And Dr. Nelson!"

Jade came over to Holly with the bag, "Up you go now."

"Thank you! And Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"You're driving. At the rate Tori drives I'll probably have this baby before we even leave the driveway!"

Both women shared a laugh at that just before Tori reappeared carrying her cellphone and car keys, "Okay, all's taken care of. Let's go!"

Jade took the keys from Tori, "You sit in the back with your mom. I'll drive." Tori didn't even protest.

Once getting Holly out to the car and into the backseat they were off to the hospital. David met them there and went into the exam room with Holly while the girls waited. About thirty minutes later David came out with news.

"Your mom is having Braxton Hicks aka false labor. She's fine." He smiled relieved taking a seat across from the girls.

Jade and Tori exchanged relieved expressions with David, "But there's more." David replied.

Tori reached over for Jade's hand then, "Mom's about two weeks further along than originally thought. She's 34 weeks, not 32. The doctor wants to do a caesarian, however he wants her on bedrest for the next few weeks. You girls are going to have to take care of her while I'm at work."

Both nodded without hesitation, "Of course!" Jade spoke up slightly surprising Tori.

"Yeah, dad, don't worry. We'll take care of her." Tori beamed as she and Jade made eyes at each other.

David cleared his throat, "Jade? Tori? Something I need to know?" he gestured to their clasped hands.

"Yes, there is," Jade smiled turning to David. "I'm dating your daughter, Mr. Vega."

David looked over to his little girl that was so overflowing with glee she about exploded, "Okay, well, two things you should know: Number one, I'm a cop. Don't forget that. Ever. Number two, if you break her heart I'll make a point to have a Private Investigator tail you for the-"

"Dad!" Tori piped up with the most mortified and askance look ever on her face.

David digressed then, "Just remember I'm a cop and we'll get along just fine."

"Yes, sir." Jade bit her lips to stifle a chuckle.

* * *

Holly, of course, reacted the complete opposite of David. She was _thrilled _to hear that the girls were together. Trina was disgusted, as expected. Their friends all welcomed the new happily. They were a little shocked at first, but happy nonetheless. Beck even Liked and commented on their Facebook statuses and pictures with positivity.

Cat planned a costume party, to take place at she and Robbie's apartment, the weekend before Halloween. Everyone RSVP'd, even Beck who was going to be in town visiting family that weekend.

The dilemma facing Tori and Jade was who they were going to dress up as for the party. Both had decided it would be fun to pick costumes for one another. Tori's was relativity easy for Jade to select.

"How about you go as my favorite badass rocker chick?"

"And that would be…?"

"Joan Jett," Jade smiled devilishly knowing Tori would have the challenge of impressing her. "Circa early 1980's, by the way."

Tori racked her brain trying to think of a good costume for Jade. She had already been told no Bella, Katniss, or any other unreasonable fictional character that she might suggest.

"What about Satine?"

Jade gave her a bizarre look, "As in the chick from 'Moulin Rouge' who dies of tuberculosis?" She kinked a studded eyebrow.

"Yeah, pre death of consumption," Tori smiled hopefully.

"No."

"Okay, how about Mimi from 'Rent'?"

"Again, a character that nearly dies!"

"Velma from 'Chicago'? She was in prison for killing two people!"

"I'd rather be the sister she shot."

"Pepper Potts?"

"That'd only work if you went as Tony Stark," and with that the conversation was shelved for the day.

Holly's the one who ultimately gives Tori the perfect idea for Jade's costume.

"It might be odd, but Jade sort of reminds me of Daisy from Gatsby," Holly mentions as Tori is talking to her pregnant belly one night.

"Huh?" Tori looks up from where she's kissing her mom's baby bump.

Holly smiled graciously, "Yes. You've been Jade's protector over the last several months through all of the hell she's faced. Sort of like Daisy and Gatsby. You've been her escape."

"But that story ends so incredibly sad, mom," Tori shook her head confused. "Jay died because of Daisy's husband's philandering."

Holly places a loving hand on Tori's cheek then, "But you and Jade's story isn't going to end the same way, baby."

When Tori brings it up to Jade, using Holly's explanation, she actually likes the idea. Saying that Holly has a good point and she likes the idea of going as a Flapper. And with that their costume dilemma was settled.

Both girls agree to keep their outfits a surprise until the night of Cat's party. Holly helped Jade with hers, making the dress since she was having trouble finding exactly what she wanted. Tori on the other hand turned to Caleb, Cat's brother, for help. Caleb worked at a thrift store and was able to help Tori with her entire ensemble. Only thing she needed to find was a wig. Thankfully being a former student of a performing arts school has its perks. She was able to borrow a wig from the Hollywood Arts Theatre Department. She was all set.

It was the day before the party. Holly lay in bed finishing up Jade's dress as said girl went to retrieve the mail. There was a package that arrived addressed to "Baby Vega" which had pink binkie and bottle stickers littered over the brown box.

"Oh!" Holly smiled as Jade handed her the box. "It's from my sister in Florida!" The pregnant woman chimed happily upon reading the label.

Jade watched as Holly opened the box to produce a pink teddy bear, gingham pink sundress, with matching bonnet and pink shoes. Holly fawned over the gift showing it off to Jade who took joy in seeing the older woman's reaction. However, Holly's joy depleted when she realized how insensitive she was being.

"Oh dear, Jade, I'm sorry honey," Holly quickly shuffled the gift back into the box. "I didn't think."

Jade looked confused for a moment before realizing what Holly was apologizing for, "No! Oh my, God. No, Holly it's fine. My counselor said that I shouldn't feel bad for sharing in your happiness; just as you shouldn't feel guilty for being happy."

Holly beamed as she pulled the girl into a hug, "Have you told Tori you're seeing a therapist yet?"

"I'm not sure how to tell her, honestly." Jade reached into the box to pull out the tiny pink gingham baby dress. "She'd support me I know, but there's still a part of me that is hesitant to open up, even to my shrink."

"When I was expecting Trina I never pictured having another child," Holly watched Jade play with the lace trim of the dress. "David and I were still in college, living in a shoebox, and not exactly on our family's good side."

"Why?" Jade ran her finger over the tiny shoulder straps.

Holly grinned like she had a secret, "I was pregnant when we got married. Both of us came from upstanding Catholic families that looked down on our "sin". I was about five months along when we had the wedding."

Jade's eyes widened, "I didn't know that. Tori never mentioned it."

"She doesn't know. Neither of them do. We told them we eloped and then had a church wedding _after _I was pregnant," Holly explained as she went back to finishing Jade's dress.

"So," Jade drawled, "We share a secret now?"

Holly took her hand, "Yes, we do."

"I miss my baby…" Jade's eyes began to mist.

Holly hugged the girl and kissed her forehead, "I know, sweetheart. I know."

* * *

The day of Cat's party arrived and the Vega house was a buzz. Tori was getting ready in her room while Jade was getting ready in the newly created downstairs guest room. Both Holly and David waited anxiously to see how the girls' costumes turned out. Holly cried when Jade tried hers on the day before, but that's not saying much with her being 7 months pregnant.

Tori came out first. She had on tight black leather pants, a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off that had "Sex Pistols" stenciled across the front with safety pins around the collar, black leather jacket, high-heeled boots, make up and a wig done up just like how Joan had worn them in the early 80's.

"Ah!" Holly declared, "You look incredible, Tori!"

David gestured towards Tori's collar, "Yeah, she does. Are those to keep Jade from getting too handsie?"

"David!"

"Dad!"

"I heard that!" Jade called from the guest room.

"Good! Just keep in mind what I said before." David wagged his finger in the direction of the door Jade was behind.

And with that, the guest room door opened. Jade walked out leaving the room speechless. She came out wearing a thin strapped straight neck, white silk drop waist dress that came to mid-calf length, which had a large delicately beaded flower blooming from her stomach and going outward to cover the entire front. Her hair was curled into finger waves with a loose bun resting at the base of her scalp. She had a white silk headband with the same flower beading resting on her head to complete the do. She had a white beaded cuff on her left wrist with crystal chandelier earrings and beaded flats on her feet. The look was completed with a pair of red lips.

"Wow…" was all Tori could manage after taking in the sight.

Jade's red lips broke out into a bright smile; "Whoa…" she looked Tori up and down. "I'm impressed, Tori. Good job."

"Yeah, you too," Tori replied as Jade joined her by the piano.

"You look beautiful, Jade," Holly complimented as she reached for her camera. "Okay, picture time!"

Holly snapped a few photos of the girls before setting the timer to get one with her and David in it. David complimented both girls before having to take a work phone call; this left Holly alone with the girls.

"Okay, you both know about how we're going to bed _early _tonight, right?" both girls looked at the woman weirdly.

"We won't be able to hear a thing!"

The girls exchanged confused glances and Holly sighed in frustration.

"If you two decide to make any _noise _in your room tonight we won't be able to hear it," she smiled knowingly hoping they'd pick up on her hints.

Both seemed to catch on at the same time with Tori speaking first, "Mom!" she turned the color of a tomato.

"I think your mom wants us to do the nasty, Vega!" Jade smiled like the little devil she is.

"Oh my, God!" Tori face palmed in an attempt to quell her burning cheeks.

Holly placed a hand on Tori's shoulder, "It's just I know it can be uncomfortable at the thought of having sex under the same roof as your parents, but honey, you're over eighteen! And it's completely natural to want to have-"

"MOM! _Please _stop!" Tori begged her mom as Jade chuckled in utter amusement at the scene playing out.

Holly nodded knowing her point had been made, "Okay, well you better get going! Don't want to be late for Cat's party!"

The couple exchanged their goodbyes with Holly and David before getting into Jade's car and driving to the Valentine-Shapiro apartment about thirty minutes away.

Cat greeted the girls, dressed as an 80's-esque bride, with all smiles, "You're here! I'm so happy!" The three girls exchanged hugs. "Go mingle! Have a great time!" Cat beamed before going off to greet more guests.

There were about twenty people filling the small apartment. Most were former HA students, quite a few were UCLA classmates of Cat and Robbie, and then others were old friends. Robbie was sporting a powder blue tuxedo as he was chatting with Andre and Caleb.

"Robbie!" Jade called as they approached. "What's up with that tux? You and Cat have gone all out with this 80's bride and groom look."

Robbie chuckled a bit nervously, "Uh, you know Cat."

Just then said girl came rushing over, "It's time!" She beamed at Robbie, "Everyone's here!" And with that Cat pulled Robbie into the center of the living area.

"Can we have everyone's attention please?!" Cat called out with a giggle earning their partygoers focus.

Robbie linked arms with Cat then, "First, we want to thank you all for coming to our Halloween Party! Hope you all are having a good time so far…" He looked to Cat then. "And, uh, secondly Cat and I have a special announcement to make."

Cat squealed in delighted and bounced on her heels, "We're engaged!" She held up her left hand to reveal a small diamond ring. Their guests applauded and whistled cheerfully.

"And there's more," Robbie smiled at Cat's excited face.

Cat looked directly into Robbie's eyes, smiling blissfully, and then looked back at the crowd, "We're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" She rubbed her tiny belly joyfully.

The party erupted into praises again, all expect for Tori who was watching the expression on Jade's face. The paler girl turned to Tori, her eyes watering, and then walked towards the kitchen. Tori followed after, and Cat, who saw Jade flee, caught up to them.

"Jade, I'm sorry," Cat sighed sadly as she hugged Jade.

The taller girl chuckled dryly, "No! Cat, I'm very happy for you and Robbie! I'm ecstatic!" Both Tori and Cat knew it was forced.

"No," Cat started as she held her tummy. "I _am _sorry that yours and Beck's baby died."

Just then a male voice grabbed their attention, "What?" Beck appeared from around the corner.

Beck looked between the three girls; hoping one would offer an explanation. Cat quickly excused herself after Robbie called for her. Tori stepped next to Jade, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. Beck studied the two carefully.

"Tori, can I please have a moment with Jade?" Beck asked looking pleadingly into Tori's eyes.

Tori looked to her girlfriend who gave a small smile and then nodded letting her know it was okay. She then gave Jade a gentle kiss on the cheek and exited the kitchen, leaving Beck and Jade alone.

Beck sighed heavily, "What did Cat mean?"

"I was pregnant. With our baby." Jade crossed her arms over her stomach.

Beck stepped closer to her, "Did you have an abortion?"

"No," Jade wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I miscarried."

The tall boy shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you haven't said more than three words to me in the last four months?!" His voice rose with anger.

Resentment flashed through Jade's eyes, "No. You lost all claim on me and right to our baby when you _cheated _on me with my cousin!" She turned her back to Beck then.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck, "It was a mistake, Jade. How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Oh, so sticking your penis into my cousin's vagina just happened?" Jade scoffed, "On _four _different occasions?"

"I'm sorry, truly and deeply."

"Bullshit."

Beck sighed turning to face the exit, "Is that why you didn't tell me about the baby? I would have helped you know. It was my kid too." His face was full of sadness as he turned to her.

Jade faced him then, head tilting to the side. "Well you're off the hook now. Nature took care of that for you."

"Did you even want it?" Beck's voice was low, almost scared of the answer.

Jade uncrossed her arms, "Does it even matter now?" She threw up her hands in surrender.

"No, guess not."

Beck then looked back to Jade one last time, giving a half smile, before turning and leaving the kitchen.

As the evening wore on, Tori had lost track of Jade. For a while they were sitting out on the small balcony talking with Caleb and Andre, but Jade excused herself saying she needed to use the bathroom; now Tori was seeking out her girlfriend. Soon Tori stepped into Cat and Robbie's bedroom to get a moment of peace and call Jade again. She was surprised when she heard the ringtone Jade assigned to her coming from the bedroom closet.

"Jade?" Tori called knocking on the closet door.

Sniffling was heard followed by, "Yeah."

Tori hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket, "Can I come in?"

Jade slid the closet door open allowing Tori access. The two girls sat cross-legged on the closet floor facing each other. Music coming from the party in the living room was muffled by the walls and clothes hanging above them.

"_I wanted my baby," _Jade whispered as she played with her fingers.

Tori placed a caring hand on her knee, "I know, babe. I know you did."

Jade looked into her girlfriend's eyes then, "I'm seeing a therapist, your mom suggested it."

"I'm glad you're seeing someone. Is it helping?" Tori scooted closer to Jade, both hands resting on the girl's knees.

"Yeah," Jade nodded swiping a tear from her cheek. "She," the paler girl exhaled heavily, "She thinks you're really good for me."

Tori smiled, "Well I hope I am!" The two laughed lightly.

A comfortable silence fell on them. Jade laced her fingers with Tori's, smiling happily at each other. Jade leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to Tori's mouth. The other girl smiled into the kiss and returned it generously. They really didn't get the opportunity to be affection at home with Holly being on bedrest and then both parents being home at night. They'd had a heated make out session in the backseat of Jade's car, parked in the Vegas' driveway, the previous weekend, it was the first time they'd gotten that far. But they were interrupted when David came home from work and caught them. He gave them a stern look while the two giggled like the couple of horny teenagers they still were.

Jade pulled out of the kiss to look Tori square in the eyes, "I love you, Tori Vega."

The tanner girl flushed as a big smile crept across her face, "And I love you too, Jade West."

* * *

It was a little after 1:00am when Jade and Tori returned home. All the lights were out except for a lamp in the living room. Tori was locking the door back up when Jade wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind.

Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder, _"I love you," _she mumbled against her girlfriend's neck.

Tori placed her keys on top of the fireplace, "I love you too."

Tori knew Jade had been drinking at the party, that's why she drove them home. Having previous experience with Tipsy Jade, she knew the girl got very handsie and overly affectionate when she had alcohol in her system.

"Let's get you to bed!" Tori smiled turning to where she was facing Jade.

The paler girl laughed, "Oh ho ho! Miss Vega, I do believe you are trying to seduce me!"

Tori stopped to give her girlfriend an incredulous look, "You're not _that _drunk, Jade. No cheesy movie lines allowed!"

"Exactly," Jade stepped in front of Tori before she could ascend the stairs. _"I know what I'm doing." _

Jade captured Tori's lips with hers, pulling the girl up the steps towards their bedroom by the collar of her leather jacket. Once in their room, Jade kicked the door shut with her foot as she pulled the wig from Tori's head, brown curls falling down in a waterfall. Jade pulled Tori's jacket off quickly as they backed towards the bed.

"Jade," Tori spoke as said girl began working on her neck.

Jade pulled her lips away from Tori's throat, "Sorry." She stepped back holding her hands up, "I get a little… needy… when I've been drinking."

"It's okay," Tori smiled as she sat on the bed. "Sit," she patted the space next to her.

Jade sat next to Tori, taking her hand as she did, "What are you thinking?"

"That I do in fact want to be close to you, in that way, but I want _you_ to remember it in the morning," Tori shrugged leaving Jade feeling stupid and apologetic.

Jade breathed in a deep breath before exhaling heavily, "You remember that night senior year when we were all in Beck's RV playing I Never?"

Tori nodded and Jade proceeded, "You had said 'I never saw a hippo in the wild', remember?"

"What?" Tori laughed amusedly. "You were so wasted, but you remember that?"

Jade brought Tori's hand up to her mouth then, "I remember everything about you, Tori." She kissed her hand sweetly. "Drunk or not, when it comes to you my mind can't help but make a memory."

Tori closed the gap between her and Jade, kissing the girl passionately. Tori carefully straddled Jade down on the bed, _"Then why don't I give you something new to remember?" _

Jade smiled wantonly running a hand through Tori's hair, "Let's make a memory."

* * *

**A/N: **I have no issues writing smut, as I've done it in the past. However, I wanted to keep the moment sweet and not turn it into something titillating.

I am starting an **unofficial fan-ran Liz Gillies fan club** and was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me. We'd have Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook accounts for public/large blasts, which would be optional for the members to use. We'd then use LiveJournal and Hall (chat site) for our more intimate happenings. Tumblr would be the only account in which anyone could follow; all the rest of the accounts would be private. Part of a club is the exclusivity, right? If anyone is interested, drop me a line!


	5. Act III (Part 2)

**A/N: **This is the shortest part, but was my favorite to write. Lots of fluff in this one! There will be a Part 3 and then Epilogue to finish up this story. I have a couple of Jori ideas floating around in my head for my next fic! Hopefully the muse will cooperate and you'll see them! As always, thank you to all who review, fave, and follow. I can't express how flattered it makes me feel. *blushes*

* * *

**ACT III (Part 2)**

**November**

To say they'd fallen in love would be a total understatement. They plunged into love. Head first and hearts open. Their relationship becoming sexual only brought them closer. Their touches became softer, looks became more adoring, hugs became more loving (if that were possible), and their kisses became deeper. They were a couple in love and it made everyone around them happy to see.

David would announce his presence before entering any room they were in to avoid catching Jade straddling his youngest daughter… again. The first time it happened Jade just laughed as Tori blushed and David stood at the door with a mixed look of mortification and seriousness. After that, he wanted to make sure the incident would never happen again.

Holly on the other hand really didn't care. She walked in on them taking a shower to deliver towels, to which they were embarrassed but grateful. Her _awesome _timing didn't end there though. Jade's lips were planted firmly around Tori's breast when Holly bounced into their bedroom asking if they wanted to order Italian for dinner. It didn't seem to faze Holly to walk in on her daughter and her girlfriend at inopportune times. After that they established the need for her to knock before entering any room they were in. Holly understood and agreed to knock, but reassured the couple she had absolutely no problem with them having a sexual relationship in her house and she punctuated the statement with a wink. Jade was amused and Tori was ready to die.

It was now two weeks since the Halloween party. Jade and Tori lie in the soaking tub of the en-suite bathroom. Tori sat with her back resting against Jade's chest with pale arms encircled around her stomach. Trina was coming over for a family dinner and so the two were enjoying some peace before the evening got un-peaceful.

"I swear, if Trina makes that ridiculous stank face when I kiss you, I will turn around and slap your ass right in front of her!" Jade groaned as her finger drew patterns around Tori's navel.

Tori laughed humorously, "Why does it have to be a slap? Why not a grab? That'll get her."

"Hmm," Jade hummed against Tori's shoulder. "Why not both? Slap then grab?"

"Why not? God knows you slap and grab it all you want _without _my approval anyway," Tori flicked water at Jade's face gently.

Jade flicked some back, "Hey, that ass is mine! As is the girl it's attached to…" She leaned down to bring Tori into a little kiss.

Tori giggled lightly, "And I'm not complaining." She smiled against Jade's mouth.

"I have to tell you something," Jade pulled away from the kiss with a nervous grin.

"What? Am I getting a puppy?" Tori grinned goofily.

Jade shook her head slightly smiling at the pure adorableness of her girlfriend, "No, I uh, I entered a songwriting contest. And I am one of the Top Five finalists, in the entire country, so, yeah."

Tori threw her arms around Jade, "That is incredible, Jade! I'm _so _proud of you, baby!"

"Thank you," Jade placed a kiss to Tori's neck as she hugged her tightly. "The song I wrote is about you, well, us really."

Tori's eyes brightened, "Do I get to hear it?"

Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door, "Yo! _Jori_, I need to speak with you," Trina called out sounding like she had her mouth full.

The girls exchanged annoyed looks, "We'll be out in a few, Trin." Tori replied as a confused look came over Jade's face.

"All right, give me a shout when you're finished being defiled by Wednesday Addams!" Trina called as she walked away.

Jade furrowed her brows, "'Jori'? 'Wednesday Addams'? Oh yeah, I am so kissing you, slapping your ass _and _grabbing it right in front of her!"

"Hey," Tori started as she climbed out of the tub. "If I let you "defile" me in front of my sister, do I get to hear your song?"

Jade grinned as she pulled the plug from the drain, "Maybe."

Trina was sitting on their bed when the couple emerged from the bathroom. "I can only imagine what happens on this bed!" She scrunched up her nose and Jade scoffed.

Jade crossed her arms as Tori sat next to Trina, "Probably more action than you'll see in your entire lifetime, troll."

Trina narrowed her eyes at Jade before her mood relaxed, "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to talk with the two of you." She smirked, "Jade, can you please have a seat."

The paler girl took a seat behind the tanner one, arms wrapping around her. Trina watched the interaction with cautious eyes, "I want to officially give you two my blessing."

Tori and Jade exchanged looks, "Really?" Jade asked cocking her eyebrows. "Because the last I checked you wig whenever I even mention Tori's name."

"Listen," Trina looked Jade straight in the eyes. "You're not the one I'd choose for my little sis, but _she_ did _choose _you. I'm going to trust her judgment here regardless of my personal feelings about you."

"But more than that, you've been through hell this past year, Jade. Yet somehow you found it in your black as night heart to love my sister the way she deserves," Trina smiled between the two. "I see that now and I'm onboard with it."

Tori reached over and engulfed Trina into a big hug then, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Trina gave her little sister a big kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and _Wednesday_, if you break her heart I'll chip in to help my dad pay for that Private Investigator!" Trina chivied and Jade gave her a death glare.

Trina got up and hugged Jade then, "And if you call me 'Wednesday' one more time I'll film myself giving your _little sis _head and-"

"Jade!"

* * *

It's the following week when Jade finds Tori curled up in their bed crying. They begin to fight when Jade tries to comfort her; thankfully David and Holly are sound sleepers. Words are exchanged, items thrown, and feelings hurt. Jade sleeps in the guest room that night without getting an explanation as to why Tori is upset with her.

The following afternoon Holly is sitting on her bed holding a distressed Tori, "What if she doesn't really love me?" Tori asks her mom tearfully.

Holly holds her daughter close, "Why are you questioning her devotion all of the sudden?"

Tori sighed shakily trying to suppress her cries, "She's been in contact with Beck and told him that she found out the baby was going to be a boy…" and with that Tori started crying all over again.

"How did you find this out?" Holly sighed rubbing up and down Tori's back.

"I saw the texts. Why wouldn't she tell me about the baby? Talking to Beck? Why keep those secrets from me?!" Tori cried into Holly's chest.

Holly felt her own eyes welling, "You'll have to ask her, sweetheart."

Downstairs David is sitting at the kitchen table with Jade, "My daughter is upstairs crying into her mother's arms. Know anything about that?" he put on his best cop voice.

Jade nodded slowly as she ran her thumb around the rim of her coffee mug, "I didn't know at first, but I now have an idea."

"Yeah?" David asked after taking a drink from his own mug.

Jade nodded, "Tori found out I've been talking to Beck again."

"Is there a reason why you are becoming friendly with your ex-boyfriend?"

"I dated him for over four years, I was pregnant with his son…"

David's demeanor softened, "You found out the gender?" Despite being a hardened cop and protective father, he knew Jade had been struggling since the miscarriage.

Jade inhaled raggedly, "Yeah, they ran some tests on the passed remains after the miscarriage." Her voice was quiet and small.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard this has been on you. How did Beck take the news?"

"He wants to name him…" a tear fled down her cheek then.

David patted Jade's hand, "What does he want to name him?"

A few more tears fell then, leaving wet spots on her black t-shirt, "Adam. He wants to name him Adam and make it all official with a certificate and crap."

"Jade, I know my daughter very well and I'm getting to know you," David began giving Jade's hand a comforting squeeze as Holly and Tori quietly appeared on the stairway landing. "Tori is one of the most loving and understanding people I know, she gets that from her mother. You should know by now how much she cares for you. Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell her any of this?"

"I'm scared of how she'll feel. It would kill me to hurt her. Honestly. Mr. Vega, I am crazy about your daughter and have no intention of ever letting her go. I want a future with her, sir." Jade smiled then.

"You can call me David," he smiled as Tori approached Jade from behind. "Also, the truth could never hurt her in the way not telling her can."

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade, "I feel exactly the same way."

Jade, surprised, turned to face Tori, "I honestly wasn't being sneaky. I just didn't know how to tell you because I don't even know how I feel about it myself yet."

"Do you still have feelings for Beck?" Tori asked looking down at the pale hands clasping hers.

Jade tilted Tori's chin to look at her, "No. Romantically I only have eyes for you, babe. Beck was the father of my son though and I have to accept that, as do you. We, together as a couple, have to accept the fact I was pregnant with his child."

Tori nodded, "No more secrets. Please."

"I swear it," Jade replied before kissing Tori's forehead and hugging her tightly.

David cleared his throat, "If you two are serious about making this work, you're going to have to commit." He spoke wrapping an arm around Holly as they sat down on the couch.

Both girls joined the Vega parents, "I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Jade smiled as she kissed Tori's hand and gazed into her eyes.

It was in that moment when Holly and David realized they were looking at themselves from about 20 years ago as they watched Tori and Jade. Holly's parents had a similar discussion with the two after their daughter's pregnancy had been revealed. Mr. and Mrs. Vega smiled at each other, both knowing in a few years Jade would be coming to them asking for Tori's hand, to which they would agree without second thought. History would not be repeating itself here; they were going to be the supportive in-laws that Tori and Jade deserved.

"How do you feel about our future daughter-in-law?" Holly smiled as she lied in bed waiting for David who was brushing his teeth.

David spit the used paste into the sink, "I like her. Still going to keep that PI on retainer though," He joked causing Holly to roll her eyes.

"She really loves our daughter, our baby girl." Holly sighed contently as David slid into bed.

David placed his hand on Holly's large belly, "Tori isn't going to be the baby for much longer I'm afraid."

"No, she's not," Holly's hand covered David's. "You ready to start all over again?"

"Can't wait," David smiled as he kissed his wife's pregnant tummy.

* * *

It was the following day when Jade requested that David and Holly follow her into the nursery. Tori and Jade kept Baby Girl Vega's room closed off for months as they worked on the mural. It was now finally finished and ready to be revealed.

Holly and David were asked to keep their eyes closed as Jade led them into the room. Tori was all smiles and happy giggles as Jade did her best to navigate the parents in.

"Okay," Jade beamed as she situated Holly and David in the right place. She took her position on the opposite side of the crib across from Tori, "Open!" the girls chimed in unison.

Holly and David opened their eyes to find the mural exactly as Tori had sketched it months earlier, "Oh, David." Holly began crying as she took in the sight.

The sights to behold didn't stop there. To their utter delight, the entire nursery was decorated, stocked, and neatly arranged. There were small framed canvas paintings of each Vega family member hanging on either side of the mural. David's hung above Holly's with a plus sign hanging between them. On the other side hung an equal sign above Trina and Tori's portraits, which was followed by a framed painting of Holly's last ultrasound photo.

Holly, in complete happy tears, looked to Tori, "Who did the family paintings?"

Tori looked over at her girlfriend who was ducking her head trying to hide the wide smile splitting her face, "Jade did them."

Without a word Holly quickly waddled over to Jade and wrapped her into a tight embrace, "Thank you, Jade."

Jade hugged her back, feeling her own eyes watering, "You're welcome."

Holly kissed the girl on her cheek before motioning Tori over, "And thank you for this beautiful mural! Your sister is going to just adore it," Holly hugged Tori as she kissed her temple.

David approached the three women, "Yes, thank you girls. This is all incredible. Good work." He hugged Tori and Jade in appreciation.

"Now, we just gotta wait for her to get here," Holly rubbed her belly happily.

* * *

It's about a week and a half later, on Thanksgiving Day, when a day arrived that the Vegas' would always remember.

Tori, Jade, and Trina were sitting on the couch watching the parade. David was prepping the turkey to go into the oven as Holly sat at the kitchen table peeling potatoes. Her cesarean was scheduled for Tuesday morning and so they were enjoying this time before the baby came along.

"Oh," Holly said suddenly and loudly, dropping the potato and peeler in her hands.

Everyone turned to her upon hearing the instrument clatter, "Mom?" Tori asked as Holly stood from her chair.

Just then Holly's water broke with a splat, "Apparently _she _wants to have Thanksgiving dinner with us," Holly nervously laughed while holding her belly.

"Alright," David quickly shoved the turkey into the freezer. "Trina you call the doctor, Jade get Holly's bag, and Tori help your mother out to the car." David called out orders and each person responded immediately.

David picked up the phone to call the hospital letting them know the situation as Tori helped Holly towards the front door. Jade slung Holly's bag over her should so she could help Tori as Holly was beginning to have a contraction and trying to double over in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Holly cursed as she gripped her lower abdomen. This caused Jade and Tori amused giggle snorts. "Something doesn't feel right," Holly panted as the contraction subsided.

"Dad! You might want to hurry up!" Tori called over her shoulder to David who was still on the phone.

Jade noticed something was running down Holly's leg then, she paled when she realized what it was. "Tori," Jade spoke getting her attention and directing her vision line down to the small puddle at Holly's feet. Tori gasped at seeing the blood that was quickly pooling below her mother.

"Dad!" Tori called as David hung up. He approached them to see the blood coming from his wife. "Trina. Now." He belled pulling Holly up into a firemen's hold and rushing out the door Jade had opened for him.

Tori and Jade directly followed David as Trina trailed behind. They all piled into the family SUV; David driving with Trina shotgun as Tori and Jade were in the back with Holly. Of course they got stuck in traffic as there had been a bad accident on the freeway. Holly wasn't bleeding anymore, but her contractions were getting stronger.

"Jade," Holly groaned as she pulled her pants down. "You're gonna have to look and see what's going on." Jade, who was in the third row seat behind Holly, shot Tori a apprehensive glance, "Please. It feels like she's coming." Holly begged and Jade nodded in agreement.

Jade got up on her knees so she could get a good view, "Oh boy…" she replied in shock with wide eyes.

"What?" David asked from the driver's seat. "Everything okay?"

Jade looked up at Holly and Tori then, "The baby's crowning. Fast."

"You're going to have to deliver her," Holly moaned as another contraction started.

All occupants of the car, knowing they had no other options due to being at a dead stop, accepted the fact that Baby Girl Vega was about to be born in the backseat of her family's car delivered by her big sister's girlfriend.

"Tori, give me your sweatshirt," Jade rolled up her sleeves before climbing over onto the second row seat.

Holly gripped her belly, "There's a couple of blankets in my bag," she pointed to the floor where Jade had thrown said item.

Tori reached in and pulled out the two blankets, a heavy fleece one and a light receiving one, Jade grabbed the blankets and spread one out on Holly's chest. Jade, even though having no experience delivering a baby, knew to let Holly's body do the work. It already knew what to do and all Jade needed to do was catch the baby when she came out.

"Push when you're ready," Jade smiled up at Holly reassuringly as she spread her legs a little wider.

Holly nodded and on her next contraction pushed hard, the baby's head was delivered with a pop. "Head's out," Jade announced as she wiped the baby's face off with Tori's sweatshirt. "Okay, Holly, push." Jade requested as she prepared to help ease the baby's shoulders out.

David watched through the rearview mirror as Trina was turned around in her seat recording the whole thing with her PearPhone. Tori tried to get a look at what was happening, but couldn't see because of her mom's belly blocking the view.

Holly gasped as she began to push, feeling the baby's shoulders stick, "No more! She is it! No more!" the delivering woman shouted out causing the whole car to laugh. "You can count on that one, baby," David smiled at her through the mirror.

Jade did her best to get the baby's shoulders out quickly without hurting the little one, "Atta girl." She smiled at the little baby as the shoulders delivered. "Come one, one more push!" Jade looked up at Holly encouragingly as the baby in her hands was already trying to squirm off.

Holly pushed once more, the hardest she had, and Baby Girl Vega fell right into Jade's waiting arms. Jade flipped the little baby over and patted her on the back until the little girl let out a loud cry, "See? I knew you wanted to sing for us." Jade smiled as she wrapped the baby up in the receiving blanket.

Jade placed the baby onto the fleece blanket waiting on Holly's chest, "She's got Tori's nose," Holly smiled tearfully taking in the little girl in her arms. David beamed at his wife and new daughter through the mirror, "Looks like she might have Trina's forehead."

Jade reached down to pull a shoestring from her boot, "Here. Have to tie off the cord," she smiled gently as she tied the string securely around the umbilical cord just a few inches away from the baby's belly.

Just then, traffic began moving again. About twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, with Holly and baby being whisked away as soon as they entered. Jade, Tori, and Trina were led to the maternity floor waiting room.

Jade and Tori found themselves in the restroom as Trina was outside calling around giving their family members the news. She proudly relayed the story of how Tori's girlfriend delivered the newest Vega baby.

Tori was trying to get the blood out of Jade's shirt, the two laughing as it just wasn't going anywhere. "Leave it. I got this blood from a good reason." Jade smiled stilling Tori's hands with her own.

Tori looked up Jade then with bright and full eyes, "Thank you for delivering my baby sister."

"You're welcome," Jade replied before she kissed Tori sweetly.

* * *

About an hour later, David came out telling the girls they could come in and meet the littlest Vega. Tori and Trina both clamored at their mother's side, admiring the brown haired and eyed baby in her arms. Jade stood at the foot of Holly's bed, giving the family space.

"What are you doing?!" Holly looked at Jade. "Get over here!" She motioned the girl to the free side of her bed.

Jade smiled as she watched the little baby with wonderment, "Congratulations, Vegas'. This newest addition got a name?" She inquired as Tori joined her placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Holly and David exchanged agreeable looks, "Yes, she does. Girls, I would like you to officially meet Mercy Lynn Vega." Holly replied holding Mercy up slightly.

"Hi Mercy! I'm your big sister, Trina!" Trina introduced herself as Holly handed her the baby.

Trina brought Mercy over to Jade and Tori, "This is your other big sister, Tori." Trina cooed at the little one as Tori gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_I already love you," _Tori whispered running her finger over the cheek she just kissed.

Tori turned to Jade then, "And this is my girlfriend, Jade. But she probably won't mind if you call her Aunt Jade," she giggled while giving the introduction.

"Hmm, Aunt Jade has a nice ring to it," the darker haired girl smirked at her girlfriend.

After a while Trina and Tori left to go get something to eat, leaving Jade with David and Holly. She finally got an opportunity to hold Mercy and relished in the moment.

"Hi there, baby girl," Jade ran her finger over Mercy's nose. "We've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Jade sat in the rocker holding Mercy close, "I wanna tell you something important." She sighed in admiration of the perfect child in her arms. "If you ever need anything, I'll be there. See, I lost my own baby earlier this year. He's in heaven now," she paused licking her lips as tears welled. "So, I kinda feel like the universe is giving me the opportunity to care for you in the way I would have cared for my little boy. How does that sound, huh?" she kissed Mercy's little forehead.

"Jade?" Holly asked gaining the girl's attention. "We're already planning on naming Trina and Tori Mercy's godmothers, but David and I were wondering something."

Jade nodded signaling her to continue, "Would you also like to be Mercy's godmother?"

"I'd love to," Jade cried happy tears as she nodded enthusiastically. "And I love you, very much, Mercy." She kissed the baby in her arms as adoration dripped from her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Fluffy happiness all around!

**More shameless promotion/reminding of my unofficial fan-ran Liz Gillies fan club**. There's an info link in my profile. If anyone is interested, drop me a line!


	6. Act III (Part 3)

**A/N: **I loved writing this Part for many reasons. One of them being the fact I finally got to reveal its inspiration and title explanation! There will be an Epilogue to finish up this story, my readers. And so please don't fret! Happy endings all around for Jori is what I write.

As always, thank you to all who read, review, favorite, and follow. I do this for you guys! :')

* * *

**ACT III (Part 3)**

**December **

Mercy proved to be an exceptional baby. She hardly ever cried, had a wide-eyed curious nature, and loved the attention she got from everyone. When Holly and David compared their three daughters, without a doubt Trina was the most challenging and Mercy was the easiest; this fact was a point of humor around the Vega house.

Jade absolutely adored Mercy. The little girl was just a few days old when Jade happily dubbed her "My Little Buddy". Mercy would just watch Jade whenever she'd talk to her with these big brown eyes of amazement. The baby girl was quite taken with her big sister's girlfriend.

David had taken a leave from work to help with Mercy so Jade and Tori could help out at Skyline with the holiday rush. Neither one really wanted to leave little Mercy, but both knew they had to work. While they weren't insanely busy, there was always a steady stream of customers on and off throughout the day. It was the week before Christmas when the girls got some news.

"I won the contest…?" Jade questioned as she read over an email on her PearPhone.

Tori looked up from where she was alphabetizing a crate of CD's, "You did?!" She smiled proudly.

Jade handed her phone to Tori, "I think so. It says, 'Congratulations Miss West' in the header."

Tori cleared her throat and began to read the email aloud, "'Congratulations Miss West! You have one first place in the Young Songwriters Contest for your composition 'Thankful'. You will be receiving the first place cash prize, certificate, and plaque. Regards, The YSW Committee.'… Jade, you won." She could barely contain the grin that wrinkled her features.

Jade pulled Tori immediately into a hug, "I love you," She breathily spoke against the nape of Tori's neck.

"I love you too! And congratulations! I am so proud of you, Jade," Tori squeezed the girl tightly. "We should go out and celebrate after work! And just maybe, I'll _finally _get to hear your _award winning _song!"

Jade drew in a heavy breath, "Maybe. It's just _really _personal. Probably the most personal thing I've ever written. While I'd love for you to hear it, I don't know if I'm ready for you to just yet." She spoke honestly as she played with a wavy strand of Tori's hair.

"I get it," Tori brought Jade's eyes up to meet hers. "You can share it with me when you're ready. Okay?"

Jade nodded and the two kissed. Just then the store phone rang, Jade groaned as it ruined their moment but answered anyway. Tori hadn't been sure as to what to get Jade for Christmas, but she seemed to get an idea when something caught her eye.

"You've been drawing hearts onto your favorite albums again, haven't you?" Tori held up an old Aerosmith record that was lying on the register counter.

Jade nodded since she was still on the phone, "Yes, sir, we have that album in stock." A smile crept across her face as Tori wagged a playfully accusatory finger in her direction.

"Don't be damaging the merchandise, Miss West!" Tori tried to be authoritative but ended up giggling at the feigned pouty face Jade was giving.

Tori put the record away on the shelf, _"I know what you're getting for Christmas, Miss West,"_ She thought running her fingers over the small freehanded heart.

* * *

A couple of days later Jade found Tori asleep on the couch with Mercy snuggled against her chest. She captured a picture of the amusingly sweet moment with her phone before sitting down and bringing the baby into her arms.

"Did you wear sissy out?" Jade cooed at the little one.

Tori stirred, "Bacon!" She shouted before jolting awake.

Jade chuckled, "Nope, no bacon for you, Vega." She joked as Mercy began to fuss a bit.

Tori looked at her sister, "She's probably getting hungry." A yawn escaped as she stretched.

Jade got up and walked into the kitchen, "I got another tattoo yesterday…" She announced getting one of Mercy's bottles from the fridge.

"You did?" Tori perked up. "Where at?"

Jade placed Mercy's bottle into a cup of warm water to take the chill off, "On my ribs, under my heart." She smiled tenderly at Tori who returned it.

Tori got up and joined Jade by the sink, "May I see it?"

"Yeah," Jade giggled lightly and then shifted Mercy so Tori could pull up her shirt.

Tori carefully lifted Jade's shirt until she came to a small cursive script tattoo, which was in Jade's unmistakable writing. She felt her eyes water a bit as a poignant smile found her lips. "_Adam_", Tori breathed out as she ran her thumb carefully over the sensitive skin.

Jade hummed in agreement as she placed the bottle into Mercy's waiting mouth, "I finally feel like I've reached a point of acceptance over all that happened," her voice was low and raw. "My counselor always says, 'You cannot change what has happened, but you can change your disposition about it.' I grieved silently, because that's how I've always handled things, but I did grieve him. I'm not mad anymore, I'm not depressed, and I'm no longer angry. However, I am still sad. And I know a part of me always will be sad about losing Adam." Jade watched as Mercy's little eyelids drifted shut.

Tori sighed deeply, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder, "You _are _going to make an awesome mom someday."

Jade looked lovingly at Tori, "And so will you."

* * *

It was the week of Christmas and the Vega house looked like Santa Claus threw up, well that's how Jade described it anyway. All gifts had been bought, wrapped, and were now resting under the tree. Trina all but moved back in so she could witness every moment of Mercy's first Christmas, despite the fact she wasn't even a month old and had no idea what was happening.

It was Christmas Eve when Jade and Tori decided to exchange at least one present with each other. All the family was gathered around in the Vega living room as Holly played Christmas music at the piano; Tori handed Jade a card as the two snuggled on the couch next to the fireplace.

"Ooh! Is it a voucher for a new pair of scissors?!" Jade beamed like a little kid as she opened the envelope seal.

Tori shook her head amused, "Just open it."

The envelope contained a homemade card. The front was a charcoal sketch of a Christmas tree that had Tori initials in the corner. Jade smiled as she opened the card and started to read, "'Jade, I searched a long time for your gift. I've fallen so…'" She paused as tears began pricking her eyes. "'I've fallen so in love with the most beautiful woman that's ever graced this earth. Because of her, YOU, I believe that true love does still exist in this world. No ordinary gift will do for this fantastic human being. And so, the gifts I am offering you come from my heart straight to yours. All my love, Tori.'"

Jade embraced Tori in the most loving way then, "You need to quit making me cry, Vega! Seriously, ever since I moved into this house I've been like a damn soap opera chick." She joked before placing a kiss to Tori's cheek, "But I do love you and wouldn't change anything that's happened over the last six months."

"Good, because…" Tori grinned nervously. "I can't really change _this_…" just then she pulled down her cardigan and turned to where her back faced Jade.

Jade was puzzled until her eyes landed on the expanse of skin between Tori's shoulder blades and a gasp escaped her lips at the sight she found. There, permanently etched into Tori's tan skin, sat Jade's heart. The heart she's been drawing onto newspaper corners, napkins, notebooks, disposable cups, and her favorite records for years. She ran a pale finger delicately over the black ink causing Tori to shudder under the touch. The tattoo was only about four inches tall, not taking up a massive area in the slightest, but to Jade it was like Tori was covered in _her heart_.

"That is the best present I've ever gotten," Jade wrapped her arms around Tori from behind, kissing her neck.

Tori kissed her temple, "You're welcome! And I'm really glad you liked it because I can't return it!"

The two shared an amused laugh as Holly finished up playing 'Sleigh Bells', just then Jade knew it was the perfect time to give a gift to Tori. She walked up to the piano and Holly gladly offered it to her. Jade sat down and looked timidly at the Vegas'; she wet her lips before taking in a shaky breath.

"Uh, as you all know I wrote a song about Tori and I that I entered into a songwriting contest," She shook her head chuckling in spite of herself. "I am seriously never nervous to perform, but this song means just as much to me as the girl who inspired it." Jade gave Tori a little smile before taking a deep breath and readying her fingers over the keys.

"_Circle 'round like butterflies_

_Escape the pouring rain_

_Run into the alleyways_

_Steal a little kiss again_

_You're my only weakness_

_But somehow you make me strong_

_After chasing ghosts and fairytales_

_I'm right where I belong"_

Jade sang out as her fingers danced over the ivories. Tori looked over at her parents and sisters, whom all sat watching Jade with big smiles. Tori couldn't help but look on at her girlfriend with pure adoration.

"_And I don't know where I've been looking_

_And I don't care where you have been before_

_But I'm thankful to be here_

_Thankful to feel clear_

_Thankful my prayers have been answered_

_I'm Thankful you listened_

_Thankful to heaven_

_Thankful for feeling alive again_

_Thankful that hearts always mend"_

Tears found Tori's eyes then. She understood now why Jade was apprehensive to share the song with her. Jade had poured her heart and soul out into that song, which was something she guarded with an iron fist; these were Jade's true feelings for Tori laid out in a song for the entire world to hear.

"_I write it all on paper dolls_

_Let them play their little games_

_Of who loves who and what is true_

_No one ever takes the blame_

_I see you through the window_

_And it takes my breath away_

_And I lose the floor beneath me_

_And all that's left to say is_

_I don't know where I was going_

_And I don't care where we have been before"_

Jade got lost in the song, the emotion overtaking as her voice echoed across the room and pierced Tori to the core. Even Holly and Trina were now getting emotional hearing the passion and love Jade held for Tori.

The chorus, subsequent bridge, and finale flowed again from Jade in tune with the same beautiful flood that was running down Tori's cheeks.

"_And I caught rainbows falling down_

_When I stopped spinning around and around and around_

_But I'm thankful to be here_

_Thankful to feel clear_

_Thankful my prayers have been answered_

_I'm Thankful you listened_

_Thankful to heaven_

_Thankful for feeling alive again_

_Thankful my heart always mends"_

Applause filled the air as Jade's song ended. Tori didn't waste any time running up to Jade and taking her into the biggest hug she could manage. Jade laughed into the embrace causing her body to shake under Tori's tight grip.

"That was beautiful," Tori spoke against Jade's ear. "I love you so much and am so happy you shared your song with me. Thank you."

Jade pulled out of the hug but held onto Tori's arms, "No, it's _our _song. And it was my pleasure to share it with you." The two kissed before sharing another amorous embrace.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else had turned in, Tori and Jade lied under a sleeping bag in front of the fireplace saying "I love you" without words. To Jade, Tori was like a precious glass vase. She'd always handled the girl gently and with nothing short of love. Someone who prided herself on being tough had a totally different approach when it came to the woman she loved. And tonight was no exception to that. Her hands tirelessly worked over the writhing girl beneath her with precision and care.

Tori's eyes danced over Jade's pleasured features that were illuminated by candle and tree lights. Her left hand tangled into raven hair as the right worshipped Jade's heated center. Jade's left thumb ran up and down Tori's jawline, her right matching the movements of her girlfriend. Before long, they were both gasping the others name as their insides trembled in release. Bodies collapsing exhausted as their foreheads rested together instinctively.

Jade rolled off of Tori, lacing their hands together as she did so. Both breathily whispered their adoration as lips kissed whatever exposed skin was the closest. They lied there for a few moments listening to each other breathe as their hands lay clasped between them. Soon Tori's phone vibrated in her discarded pants on the living room floor. She retrieved the phone and smiled after looking at the display.

"It's midnight… Merry Christmas, Jade," Tori leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's awaiting mouth.

A satisfied moan escaped Jade's throat and entered the kiss, "Merry Christmas, Tori." She husked against the lips on hers.

That was the start of Round Two of four which occurred that night. To say their Christmas started off "Merry" would be an understatement.

* * *

The next morning saw excitement, about six cups of coffee between David and Jade, Mercy having no clue what the heck was going on as her mom and sisters kept gleefully holding presents up to show her, Jade making an inappropriate joke about Santa liking "chimneys"; which David laughed at, and a mound of ripped up wrapping paper that made a nice bed for Jade whom tapped out around 10:00am.

As the Vegas' were cleaning up, and a-rudely-awaken-by-David-and-the-vacuum Jade was getting another cup of coffee, a discovery was made.

"Oh wait," Tori called noticing there was another small package left. "It's addressed to me from Jade," She held the gift up and Jade nodded in verification.

Tori walked into the kitchen where Jade stood by the fridge, "That's your actual present. My performing our song just happened." Jade smiled at the silver star with blue background wrapped gift.

Tori excitedly unwrapped the box and removed the lid to find a velvet jeweler box. She looked nervously up at Jade who looked like she could burst at any second. Jade sat her mug down and took the box from Tori. She inhaled heavily and opened it to reveal two matching black metal rings. Tori looked baffled for a moment, until she inspected the contents closer. The box held two matching thin metal black bands. They were simple, definitely nothing fancy, but across the middle of both with a heart on each side was the engraved phrase "Thankful".

"_Jade," _Tori whispered as she held the box to her chest.

The taller girl took one of the matching bands from the box, "It's not an engagement ring, because we are only eighteen, but it's just as good as one." She held it up as Tori's eyes began watering, "This is my promise to you that I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and only you and I promise to prove that for as long as I have air in my lungs. I plan on spending _the_ _rest of my life _with you."

"I think I'm gonna end up marrying you, Jade West," Tori swiped a tear away from her cheek as a happy smile lit up her face.

Jade slipped the black band onto Tori's left ring finger, "And I think I'm going to end up asking you to."

"You better do it soon," Tori giggled as she placed the matching band on Jade's left ring finger.

The two shared a passionate kiss as they held each other close, both crying happy tears and smiling.

"Picture time!" Holly announced from the living room, breaking up their moment.

David gathered everyone around the tree as he set the camera timer. Holly stood with Mercy in her arms and Trina to her left, as David got in between Holly and an ogling Tori and Jade.

"Okay, smile!" Trina called as the timer counted down, but her very much in loveland sister and her equally as deep in girlfriend didn't hear a thing. The flash went off and the shutter clicked capturing Tori and Jade smiling at each other like a couple of lovesick idiots, which they certainly were.

They both knew this was it. They'd known since that first day sophomore year. There'd always been a spark between them. Most thought it was rivalry or dislike, but no, it was never that. Their metamorphosis was now complete after it itched for years at the surface. This moment forever suspended in time like an icicle.

People used to say that Jade and Tori resembled the effect you get when pouring oil into a pan of water… but not anymore. Now they would look at the two and see what was there all along. Love.

* * *

**A/N: **There is an Epilogue on the way! Once it is done and proofed/edited, I'll be posting it.

Jade's Heart is in fact the heart which is featured on the Cover Art for this story.

There is a link in my profile to Jori's promise rings (under the Resource Links section).

**Songs Used: **The song Jade wrote/sings, which was a big inspiration for this fic, is an actual song. It's called 'Thankful' by Celine Dion.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: **This ended up being a lot more difficult to write than I thought! Mostly because I didn't outline it like I'd intended. In any event, it is done and I am happy with it.

The stats for this story currently stand at: 2,571 reads, 28 reviews, 30 followers, and 17 favorites. I want to thank every single person who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I certainly did not expect anyone to read it, but yet you did. I've been writing for nearly 8 years now and have written for several different fandoms. Never before did I have the response that this story got. You have no idea what your support has meant to me and Jori! 3 Not to mention people are still reading a pairing for a TV show that ended 2 years ago! You are all awesome in my book.

Without further ado…

* * *

**Epilogue **

**10 Years Later**

Jade awoke to the pressure of two little feet pressing against her ribcage. A slight laugh escaped as she pulled back the covers to see tiny, ruby red polished toenails in contrast to the black of her tank top. She tickled the little feet gently, causing them to recoil.

"No!" A little voice piped up from under the blankets and Jade shushed it as to not wake their bedmate.

A brown curly head emerged from the sea of bedclothes then, "No tickles! I don't like 'em!" The little girl pouted as she crossed her arms with a huff.

Jade smiled and kissed the girl on her head, "Yeah, but I like them." She pulled the little one onto her lap then, "Why don't you go see if your fellow natives are awake while I get a shower?" Jared asked trying her best to tame the girl's bedhead.

"Okay!" The little girl chirped and hopped off of Jade's lap. "Mommy?" She stopped in front of the bedroom door.

Jade walked over and crouched down to the girl's level, "Yes, Mollie Moo?"

"Happy Birthday!" Mollie grinned widely with her brown eyes beaming as she threw her arms around Jade's neck.

Jade giggled happily as she hugged Mollie back, "Thank you, Baby Doll."

* * *

Jade was enjoying the peace and quiet of her shower when it was interrupted by two tan arms encircling her waist and a pair of lips kissing her shoulder.

"Mollie ended up in our bed again last night?" Tori asked against Jade's shoulder.

Jade nodded, "Yep, toes to the ribs was how I woke up this morning."

"Lucky," Tori giggled. "I found a Barbie under my butt."

"Oh my, God. How many times have we told her _not _to bring toys into bed with us? Seriously, after the Molesting Teddy Bear I thought we were covered!" Jade turned in the embrace to face Tori, playing with her wavy strands of hair.

Tori ran her finger over Jade's collarbone, "Yeah, I fell victim to the perverted bear. Had his snout shoved halfway up my vagina. Filthy animal."

"That's what you get for not wearing underwear to bed…"

"I couldn't very well put back on a pair that had been _ripped _off me by _someone's _teeth!"

"Hey, they weren't coming off fast enough!"

The two laughed, getting lost in the moment. Jade caught sight of Tori's wedding ring set and brought it up to her lips, "Thank you for marrying me, Tori Vega." She kissed Tori's left hand lovingly.

"Thank you for asking me, Jade West," Tori giggled and then captured Jade's lips with her own.

As if by clockwork, whenever they'd begin to share an intimate moment during daylight hours, a loud ruckus came from outside.

"MAMA!" A young boy's voice accompanied by banging on the bathroom door came.

"What?" Tori moaned throwing her head back in annoyance.

"Diane ruined my Lego tower! You must come punish her!" The boy explained very matter of fact.

Jade bit back a giggle, "What did you do to make her knock it down, Jack?" She asked for her wife.

"He drew on my picture for grandma!" Diane called practically in tears.

Tori got out of the shower and threw a robe on, "Okay. Timeout, both of you, seven minutes. Go to the Timeout Corner. Now." She opened the door and instructed the twins to their punishment location.

"You go, Super Mom!" Jade called causing Tori to flash that silly grin she'd always get when Jade used that nickname. Tori gave Jade an annoyed yet apologetic look before closing the bathroom door behind her.

The last ten years had been quite the ride for the girls. They got engaged the following year after exchanging promise rings, with a very enthusiastic blessing from Holly and David, mostly Holly that is. They wanted to wait to get married as both girls ended up going to college. Tori studied Music while Jade followed her true calling with Film. But plans changed. Both ended up getting bit big time by the marriage and baby bug after Cat and Robbie did so. Tori started watching Cat and Robbie's daughter, Ellie, in her free time and realized she herself was beginning to want a baby. This made them both anxious and excited to start their lives together, but there was apprehension to admit their feelings to one another with neither being twenty yet. Tori eventually broke down and admitted what she was feeling with Jade expressing likeminded feelings. They married the following year.

Picking a donor from the sperm bank was relatively easy, deciding who would be getting pregnant first was not. Tori expressed she was beyond ready, and was more than willing to put college on hold, knowing very well Jade was still apprehensive about trying again. Eleven months, to the day, after they were married Tori gave birth to Jack Henry and Diane Leigh West; with their names being inspired by the Mellencamp song. While Tori was pregnant she went through a major 80's phase, but Jade didn't argue because she liked the song and loved the names. It could have been worse though considering Tori's original idea was to name them Bowie and Madonna.

Next, Jade wanted to get pregnant. And so they tried, just like they had for the twins. A bottle of wine, a cheesy romantic movie that Jade hated, candlelight, and a syringe filled with donor sperm. You can imagine their disappointment when Jade didn't end up pregnant. Yet that disappointment gave way to shock when Tori turned up pregnant instead. She ran out of the bathroom, pants around her ankles, speechless with the home pregnancy test in her hand to show Jade. After that, they vowed no more drinking when trying to conceive. Mollie Dawn West came into their world just one month and three days after Jack and Diane turned two.

For the next few years, both girls focused on raising their family and chasing some dreams. Tori finished her degree and began working as a music producer; she even managed to release a couple albums. After college Jade began working on scripts and making indie horror movies. She and Tori worked together on the music score for all of her films because she didn't trust anyone else to do it. While it wasn't her original plan, Jade became a well-known name for a movie she wrote that was based on her experience of being a teen and losing Adam. The film was a huge success. Jade won herself an Oscar for it, as did Tori for the movie's score. Life was looking pretty good for the two: happy marriage, three beautiful children, and an amazingly successful career. However, something was missing, especially for Jade.

Tori was in her office working on a song when Jade approached her one night. She knew Jade had been down for a while and that she would talk about it when ready, yet she didn't quite expect what came out of her wife's mouth.

"I wanna have a baby."

Tori stood from the keyboard and held her arms out to Jade with a smile, "Whatever you want." Despite being leery, Tori wasn't about to deprive Jade of something that would make her happy.

Jade easily got pregnant the first time, but miscarried very early on. Both were beyond thankful to God that it wasn't anywhere near as severe as her first had been. She didn't want to give up though. There was a determination in her to carry a baby to term, even if it killed her. The second time, she didn't conceive. The third time they tried, Jade waited the needed amount of time and took a test, but it ended up being negative. Jade kept saying she felt off though, like she could be pregnant, but when her monthly bill came a few days later she just chalked the feelings up to that. Tori had suggested that if they planned to try again the following month that they go on a little trip. Someplace where they could fully relax and just focus on each other. Jade thought it was a fantastic idea and couldn't wait.

Knowing when their prime window of trying would be, Tori rented them a quaint little beach house about an hour away from the city. What was not accounted for was Jade getting ill. On the drive up Tori had to pull over so her poor wife could throw up. However, Jade didn't want to turn back. She wanted to try and have a romantic time with Tori. Unfortunately, she didn't feel much better by time they arrived. Her head was permanently shoved inside a bucket as Tori held her hair. Once it seemed Jade calmed down a bit, Tori went out to get some ginger ale to settle her stomach and Gatorade to replace the electrolytes she was losing. She returned to the beach house to find Jade patiently waiting for her on the couch.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Tori asked concerned as she placed her shopping bag down on the floor.

Jade nodded, "Everything's great," a smile lit up her features as tears blurred her eyes.

Tori sat down next to her, "What's going on, Jade?" She asked trying to read her wife's face.

Jade sighed in a nervously excited manner pulling something from behind her and showing it to Tori, "I'm pregnant."

Tori smiled at the positive pregnancy test in Jade's hand, "I am so incredibly in love with you!" She threw her arms around Jade as they both began to cry happily.

"I have a good feeling about this baby, Tori," Jade smiled as Tori wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know what? Me too." Tori pressed their foreheads together before kissing Jade sweetly on the nose.

About eight months later, shortly after the twins turned six and Mollie turned four, Jade gave birth to Ava Louise West.

* * *

Today was Jade's 28th birthday. There was a big party planned to take place at the Vega house for the afternoon. Tori was making breakfast as Jade was getting ready for the day. Soon, Ava began to cry.

"Mama, Ava's crying!" five-year-old Mollie called to Tori from where she sat combing her Barbie's hair.

"Do you want her to take care of Ava or do you want to eat?" seven-year-old Diane asked from where she sat at the kitchen table with her twin brother.

Jack turned to his mother, "Personally, I'd rather have food."

Ava's cries grew louder, "Jade!" Tori called as she put scrambled eggs onto three plates.

"On it!" Jade replied as she emerged from the master bedroom and dashed into Ava's nursery.

Jade opened the nursery door to see Ava standing up in her crib crying with arms extended. Tears filled the one-year-olds deep blue eyes as she babbled for her mother's love.

"Aww, Avie," Jade cooed lovingly as she reached down to pick up the upset little girl.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" The girl in her arms gibbered on as Jade rubbed soothing circles onto her little back.

Jade brought Ava to where she was cradling her. The girl was happier now, smiling up at her mother as she dried the tears on her little one's cheeks. Jade studied the girl's precious face; blue eyes that reflected her own, light chestnut hair that had a slight curl which was reminiscent of her own locks, and a smile that was as if it had been stolen off of her own face. Jade still couldn't believe she had given life to this beautiful child.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine"_

Jade sang sweetly and hushedly as she gently swayed Ava to and fro. Ava watched her mother in awe as her little fingers played with the collar of Jade's blouse. These were the moments Jade loved the most.

Tori came into the nursery then after she'd been watching the interaction from the doorway. She wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and peered over her shoulder to give Ava a warm smile. The little one smiled brightly in return upon seeing her other mom's beaming face. Tori cooed at Ava, caressing a tender finger over her nose and cheeks.

"Good morning, Mommy's Twin," Tori giggled lightly as Ava grinned under her touch.

Jade turned to press a kiss to Tori's cheek, which caused the tanner girl to tingle all over. "Let's hope she doesn't have my attitude. My looks are plenty!" Jade chuckled as Tori kissed her temple.

"_Little one, when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear, baby of mine"_

Tori sang with Ava's wide eyes watching her intently. Jade smiled between her wife and daughter before joining in with the serenade.

"_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you"_

The mothers sang to their daughter the same lullaby they'd sung to their children before her. They knew she wouldn't be little for long and lived for these quiet moments that were filled with nothing but pure love and joy.

"_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But, you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

Ava beamed up at her mothers as they looked on at her adoringly. Jade sighed contently as she rested her head onto Tori's, "I'm so blessed."

Tori turned and placed a kiss to Jade's smiling mouth, "We both are."

* * *

It was a typical Vega-West day that consisted of Mollie throwing up onto her party clothes after drinking her chocolate milk too fast, Jack putting too much gel in his hair making him look like he put butter on it, Diane breaking her glasses (again) down the middle leaving Jade to have to tape them up, and Ava destroying anything she could crawl to. And this all happened before they even left for the party. Yep, just another normal day.

Getting to the party alone was an adventure. Having four kids all under the legal height and weight requirements meant they had four child safety seats to fill. Mollie, aka The Kicker, was always assigned to Jade when it came to getting her in the car. Jack and Diane, aka The Fighters, had to be separated whenever they were going somewhere. That leaves Ava who had recently developed the habit of getting carsick. Jade put Jack and Mollie into the third row seat of their SUV, Diane in front of Mollie in the second row, and a stripped-to-her-diaper-in-case-of-puke Ava next to Diane and behind riding shotgun Jade.

"ASS!" Jack giggled out once everyone was settled into their seats and Tori turned the key.

Jade turned to glare at her son, "Jack, that's a bad word! You know you're not allowed to say it!"

Tori nodded into the rearview mirror at her son, "Mommy's right, Jack. We don't say bad words in this family."

"You're fibbin'!" Jack huffed his voice squeaking out in frustration. "Mama, you told mommy last night that she had a 'Fabulous ass'! I heard you with my own ears. That was right after mommy asked if her ass was too big."

Jade and Tori exchanged a mortified look with the former biting back a laugh while the latter turned red. Tori slapped a trying to giggle quietly into her hand Jade on the forearm whilst three of their children began laughing at the scene.

"I'd also like to point out, I heard both of you saying, or rather almost shouting, The F Word last night when you were in your bedroom. You were making those weird noises again, too," Diane added pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

Jade couldn't control herself anymore and burst out into laughter as Tori sat with her face resembling a tomato. The kids continued laughing completely oblivious as to what they'd overheard.

"Yeah, what's up with those noises? I know you explained to us that sometimes one of you has a nightmare and the other has to help, but it sounds like you're hurting each other." Jack shrugged as Tori's embarrassment subsided and she put the car into gear.

Jade, who'd stopped laughing and was now blushing, turned to Jack, "Trust me, baby. We're certainly _not _hurting each other. Isn't that right, mama?" She smiled at Tori knowingly.

Tori nodded keeping her eyes on the road, "Nope, no hurting going on."

"_I thought they were asleep!" _Jade whispered as she leaned closer to Tori over the console.

Tori looked at her wife in amused disbelief, _"Well, one of us was a little loud last night." _

"_It was MY pre-birthday s-e-x!" _Jade defended as she crossed her arms over her chest like a pouting child.

Tori shook her head giggling, _"Hey, it was your idea to use The Jackrabbit."_

"_That you bought me!" _Jade harshly stated only causing Tori more amusement.

Tori pulled into her parents' driveway then, that was the beauty of only living a few minutes away, to be met with Trina, Holly, and Cat who happily helped free the children from the car. This left the slightly still embarrassed couple alone in their vehicle.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Tori smiled seductively as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to a pouting Jade.

Jade shook her head and pulled away slightly despite the approving smile on her face, "Don't even try it… I'm not in the mood."

Tori threaded a hand into Jade's hair and as if by magic her wife relaxed instantly, "Did you not enjoy my special birthday present for you?" Tori husked as her other hand squeezed Jade's thigh under her miniskirt.

"Your parents are right inside, and so are about 50 of our friends, not to mention our children as well," Jade squirmed under Tori's hand on her thigh but didn't remove it. "Now's not the time to be starting a fire, my love."

Tori moved her hand higher, "You're acting like we've never done it parked outside my parents place before!"

Jade let out a throaty moan as Tori's thumb toyed with the crease between her thigh and pelvis, "When we were eighteen, yes! We're grownups now! We're married _and_ we're mommies." Her hips involuntarily bucked up into Tori's touch.

"These seats go all the way back, ya know?" Tori winked as she climbed over the console and landed on Jade's lap.

Jade shook her head despite the giggle that escaped, "I know. We checked for that when we bought the car. Remember?"

Tori was about to respond when her PearPhone rang loudly in her pocket. Andre's name flashed across the screen, "Yes?" Tori answered with an annoyed eye roll.

"Yo, I get that you and Jade have four kids and that they had to come from somewhere, but I'm pretty sure no one wants to _see _how they happened," Andre spoke down the line as he stood on the Vegas' front porch waving at Tori.

Jade noticed him then, chuckled, and waved back while Tori shot him a dirty look. "We'll be in soon, Andre," Tori tried to shoo him away with a hand wave.

"Five minutes, or I'm turning the garden hose on you two!" Andre playfully spoke before hanging up the phone and returning back inside.

Jade sighed heavily with a bit of disappointment, "Time to go in and celebrate my birthday."

"But we were celebrating," Tori pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

Jade laughed and opened her door to allow Tori the ability to get out. Tori held the door for Jade once she was out, and gave her wife a playful slap on the rear once they were both standing. Jade returned the favor as Tori began walking up the driveway. The two laughed and then laced their fingers together as they approached the porch.

"Hey," Jade stopped them a few feet from the door. "I _did _enjoy my present. Very much."

Tori kissed her forehead, "I certainly hope you so. It sure sounded like it."

"However," Jade cleared her throat looking around to ensure they were alone. "I feel like we should test it again, before 24 hours has passed, so I can make sure I am _totally_ satisfied with it."

"I could not agree more," Tori brought Jade into a deep kiss causing both to ache for the other. "Your ass looks amazing in that skirt, by the way," Tori commented as they stood outside the door.

"I know, that's why I wore it," Jade dropped her voice and leaned in to where her lips were just millimeters from Tori's ear, _"Wait til you see what's under it." _

* * *

Everyone they cared about most was in attendance to the party. Andre was there with his very pregnant wife who happened to be an award winning pianist. Cat and Robbie were there with their daughter Ellie who somehow ended up growing to look like a female version of Robbie, sans the puppet. Beck even showed up with his fiancé, whom was an actress Jade had cast in several of her movies over the years and was good friends with; Jade had in fact introduced Beck to the girl.

"Aunt Jade!" The nearly ten-year-old Mercy bounded towards her sister-in-law upon her entrance to the home. Mercy was growing up to look and act just like Holly in every way. She was beautiful and absolutely adored by her family.

Jade melted into the hug, like she always did when hugging her Little Buddy, "How's my girl? I've missed you!"

"Happy Birthday!" Mercy smiled with braces covering her teeth. "I missed you, too."

"No love for your big sis?!" Tori joked once Mercy and Jade had their moment.

Mercy giggled, "Yesss." The two sisters hugged as Jade stood off to the side smiling on, "I'm glad you're here! It's going to be a great time!" Mercy smiled between the two of them happily before she bopped off.

The party soon officially started. Jade and Tori got separated as they had a lot of people to greet and thank for coming. Thankfully they didn't have to be on Mommy Duty since the kids were soaking up the attention of the partygoers they hadn't seen in a while. Little Ava was passed around like a hot potato among the guests and fawned over by whomever was holding her. Holly soon announced that it was time for cake having all the guests gather round the kitchen.

"Okay, I'd like to say something!" Tori called over the crowd as Holly sat the cake down on the kitchen table.

Tori turned to Jade holding up her wine glass, "To my beautiful wife, twenty-eight years ago today you came into this world," She paused to let Jade give an unavoidable eye roll. "I remember a birthday party about ten years ago. It was Jade's 18th and we were all together, drunk, and laughing at something ridiculous Robbie had done. Little did I know at the time that before the year was out my life would change forever. I never expected to fall for Jade West, of all people, but I did," the crowd laughed and Tori giggled as Jade flashed a cheeky smirk.

"This year, it's Jade and I's 8th wedding anniversary," the party guests whooped and cheered at this. "And we had a friend ask if our "intimate" relationship had diminished at all over time, especially since Jade and I are both "getting older"," she shot a glare at Andre who'd been the friend asking those questions earlier. "My response to that? Our relationship is like a fine wine, it only gets better with age… just like my wife," Tori raised her glass with their guests following suit, "Happy Birthday, Jade!"

The guests all toasted Jade and then Holly lit the candles, "Time to sing for the birthday girl!"

The crowd sang to Jade with Tori encouraging her to make a wish before blowing out the candles. Jade did as told and the partygoers all broke out into cheers and applause upon her extinguishing the candles.

* * *

David and Holly surprised the couple by offering to take the kids for the night. They reluctantly accepted; feeling responsible for their children and not wanting to dump them off on the grandparents was something the two stood by. The Vegas' were very loving and persistent grandparents.

"When was the last time we were actually alone?" Jade asked as the two sat on their couch having no idea how to handle the privacy.

Tori shrugged, "Not since before Ava was born. You were pregnant the last time they kept the munchkins overnight."

"I'm not sure what to do with myself!" Jade chuckled as she looked around the living room at their children's discarded toys.

Tori slowly nodded in agreement with Jade, "It feels like at any minute someone is going to need me to wipe their nose…"

Jade slipped out of her heels, "Or change their diaper."

"Feed them…"

"Get peanut butter out of their hair."

"Fix a boo-boo…"

"Play with them."

"Dry their tears…"

"Give kisses and hugs."

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss our babies!" Tori admitted tearfully.

Jade giggled and pulled Tori into a hug, "No crying on my birthday, Vega!"

"I feel like we don't know how to be a married couple! I mean, we're in Mommy Mode 24/7 and it's kinda like we forgot how to just be _us_," Tori sighed heavily against Jade's chest. "I mean, we have to _schedule _sex! And if we try to have a little fun or spontaneity, we get almost immediately disturbed! How did we even find the time to get pregnant with Ava?"

Jade nodded and then kissed Tori's head, "I know." She looked around the room and then smiled, "I have an idea on how to remind ourselves," she got up from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center.

Soon a familiar song began to play from the stereo speakers. Tori smiled at her wife as she stood from the couch. Jade held her arms out for Tori as Ed Sheeran's voice filled the room.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

Jade hummed along as she wrapped her arms around Tori and they began to dance. Tori rested her arms on her wife's shoulders as Jade had her hands on the small of Tori's back. Their eyes locked as lips sung in perfect harmony to one another.

"_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am"_

This was their song. They'd danced to it at their wedding eight years ago and every year on their anniversary since then. This year had been different though because of a flu bug landing at their house and all kids getting sick within a span of five days. It was now they were making up for the lost moment.

"_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are"_

"I remember the first time we heard this song," Jade smiled contently and Tori mirrored it.

"Me too. We were driving up the coast and we'd gotten into a fight over what radio station to listen to," Tori giggled at the memory as Jade dipped her.

"Yes," Jade nodded. "We both just gave up because we were trying to have a romantic trip and didn't want to ruin it."

Tori pulled Jade closer to her, "We'd been sitting in immature pissy silence for about fifteen minutes when this started playing."

"I remember there was this tension between us because you didn't want to talk about setting a date for the wedding or anything related to it," Jade ran a tender hand up and down Tori's back.

Tears began to form in Tori's eyes then, "I heard this song and just started bawling."

"I pulled the car over and asked you what was wrong…"

"And I said, 'That's our song, Jade. That is our song.'"

"I turned the radio up then to get a listen."

"Then you took my hand and I said, 'I want to get married as soon as possible.'"

Jade had tears in her own eyes then, "And I remember telling you, 'Just say when, Vega, and I'll marry you.'"

"_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand"_

They resumed singing, holding each other tightly as they rested their foreheads together. Both sighed gratefully as their bodies swayed with the music.

"Tori?" Jade hummed getting her wife's attention.

"Yes?"

"I say it all the time, but I really am so incredibly thankful for you and that you married me. That year when we connected, everything changed. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do or what was going to happen. But you were always there, and so were your parents," Jade stopped their dancing then to take ahold of Tori's face in her hands. "You brought me back to life, you healed me, and showed me more love than I'd ever felt before. I love you, Tori."

Tears filled with love fell from Tori's eyes as she brought Jade into a gentle yet passionate kiss and resumed their dancing, keeping her wife close.

"_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud" _

"I love you too, Jade," Tori breathed against Jade's cheek as she hummed along with the music.

The darker haired woman replied by kissing Tori sweetly on the cheek and holding her close. Both could feel the heartbeat of the other as they danced and clung together. It was moments like these that made all the struggles worth it.

Soon their voices began singing along again, connecting gazes as the last verse approached.

"_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are."_

* * *

**A/N: **Can't believe it's over. Thank you all so much for your support. I WILL be starting another Jori soon. It will majorly be different from this story. Not sure when it will be published as I'd like to have it fully outlined and at least the first 2 chapters done beforehand. Probably within the next month it'll see the light of day, lol!

Again, thank you for reading this. If you're one of those folks who stumbles upon this fic after it's already run its course and are thinking about reviewing, go ahead! I see them all and will reply. It doesn't matter how long it has been, I still love hearing from fellow fans!

The Jackrabbit is an actual sexual vibrating device (winks). Don't know if it's been mentioned other places, but I do know for a fact it was on 'Sex and The City' (how do you think I knew about it? Lol).

**Songs: **'Baby Mine' from 'Dumbo' and 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
